The Princess and the Orphan
by The Inner Turmoil
Summary: Ruby was an orphan. Nothing more than a commoner who dreamed of becoming a knight like her parents. Weiss, the princess of Vale who didn't want to be. As the kingdom of Vale is seemingly meeting its doom, Ruby struggles after being appointed as a temporary knight, with the task of protecting the princess.
1. Prologue: She Promised

The Princess and the Orphan

The Back-story P1

Budding Rose

* * *

The sounds of clanging metal were beginning to hurt young Ruby's ears. The loud, screech like sounds were coming from just outside the house. The little six year old crawled out of bed, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She ran out of her bedroom, her short, red tipped hair bouncing as she moved. Running through the halls, she passed by her older sister Yang, who had been at the table eating. Without swallowing, the blonde greeted her sister.

"Hey Ruby! Where you going?" the blonde asked, small bits of food flying from her mouth as she spoke.

Without answering her, Ruby continued running to the front door. When she reached the door, she looked up, realizing that she was too short to reach the knob. Looking around, she got an idea and ran over to a nearby chair. Grabbing one of the wooden legs with both hands, she pulled it over to the door. Yang watched her from the table, eyebrow raised. The wooden legs scraped across the floor rather loudly as Ruby moved it in front of the door. She carried her small body up the chair, finally reaching the door knob. As her small, right hand wrapped around the knob, it seemingly moved on its own. Before she knew it, the door swung open, pulling her off the chair. When she fell forward, she felt herself being caught and carried by a strong pair of arms.

"What are you doing Ruby? You'll get hurt that way."

Ruby looked up and saw that it was her mother carrying her, a sweet smile carried on her face. Her long, brunette hair stopped just before the small of her back, while her bangs overlapped her eyebrows. She was wearing a black gown with red ruffles. The black gown turned white just below her breasts and had long, white sleeves. Just over the gown, she wore a red cloak with small, metal crosses sewn into the fabric by her shoulders. Ruby blushed, clearly embarrassed about being caught falling.

"I was trying to go outside to see Dad...he's making that noise again! The one that makes my ears hurt!" The toddler whined.

Summer giggled, shifting Ruby so that she could carry her with one arm. Using her free arm, the older woman grabbed the chair and moved it back into its original spot, then sat Ruby down beside Yang at the table.

"Ruby, your father is just doing his work as a blacksmith. He doesn't get as much work being a knight as I do, so crafting weapons helps him pull in money to put food on the table."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted, quietly muttering "He doesn't need to make so much noise..."

Summer lightly flicked Ruby on the forehead. "I heard that young lady." her mother laughed.

Ruby continued pouting, rubbing the newly formed red mark on her forehead. A scraping chair caught Ruby's attention, seeing Yang push her chair back and rush over to the sink with her dishes. The blonde haired girl quickly ran to the front door, yelling "I'm going outside to learn from dad!"

The door slammed shut, leaving only Ruby and her mother. Summer had approached a nearby closet, pulling open the wooden doors to reveal a small set of armor. The armor only consisted of silver gauntlets, chest plate, shoulder plates, and metal boots. The gauntlets, chest plate and shoulder plates all had a light blue lining around the edges. Seeing her mother putting on her armor got Ruby excited. She jumped up quickly, and ran over to her.

"Can I come to training with you!? I want to learn how to be a knight!" Ruby exclaimed with huge excitement.

The excitement soon turned to disappointment when she saw her mother shake her head. This was common with her mother, always saying she was too young to learn. The little girl would use Yang as a reason to learn, but her mother would shut her down still. Blacksmith work was different from training to fight other knights. Summer even admitted that she wasn't too fond of Yang learning how to craft weaponry at only the age of eight.

"Ruby. Even if you _were_ old enough, I still couldn't bring you today. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days after training to do some scouting. After that, your father will probably need to join me."

Ruby looked at the floor, more worried than disappointed. She still hadn't gotten used to her mother leaving for such long periods of time. Even when she did, it was never without her father still being home to watch over them. Both parents leaving at the same time didn't sit well with Ruby, giving her a bad feeling. Summer noticed the expression on her daughters face and walked over to her, now fully dressed in her armor. Summer took off the cloak she wore daily and draped it over Ruby.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll be back when my job is done, and so won't your dad. Keep my cloak, and don't ruin it. I'll be coming back for it after all." Summer said, winking at the end.

Ruby still didn't seem convinced. The little girl merely put a hard grip around the red fabric, seemingly fighting back tears.

"What if...what if you don't? It can't be good if you and dad are leaving at the same time. They never do that!" Ruby cried.

Summer gently stroked her daughters hair, trying to soothe her. "Darling, everything will be fine. Even if something were to happen, I'll still be with you. Just remember the one thing I always say. Every white rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light. Remember that one thing, and everything will be fine."

With that, Summer gently kissed ruby's forehead, smiling warmly at her as she pulled away. She stroked her hair one final time, before walking through the front door, closing it behind her. Ruby repeated the mantra in her head, but she still didn't feel any better.

She would just need to wait.

* * *

A few days had passed since Summer had left her daughter at home. The two girls were watched by Glynda Goodwitch, a close friend of hers and Ozpin's from Vacuo. Before leaving, Summer instructed Glynda that, by no means, was she to tell Ruby or Yang why they had to leave, to which the woman immediately agreed to. It would scar them greatly.

Vale was at war.

The neighboring kingdom of Ashwin was seeking to expand their territory. Summer was able to confirm the suspicion during her scouting mission. The woman was always fast and stealthy, able to get closer to the enemy than anyone else. It was something her trainer Ozpin had always commended.

The first battle was taking place in Forever Fall. A forest that used to belong to the creatures Grimm from years ago. The large trees and dense forests, coupled with several high cliff faces, made it easy to get the drop on the enemy. Summer was part of the second division, along with her husband Aidan. Should the first battle be a loss, they would be expected to try and drag the enemy from the forests and out into the open. While they seemed to be winning the first battle, something unexpected happened. A secondary division of knights from Ashwin had begun pouring in from behind them. With them, they brought a large catapult with dust infused ammunition. It was something Summer hadn't heard from her scouting mission. They somehow knew they were spied on.

Summer rose her arm high in the sky, shouting "Vale Knight Core second division! Divert your attention to our flank! We are under attack!"

Heeding her word, the knights turned around and diverted their attack strength on the enemy behind them. As they turned, Ashwin began launching off their catapult, the ammunition being coated with red dust. Enough dust to engulf boulders in flames and giving them explosive properties. The boulders flew through the air and collided with the ground with a moderate sized explosion. The impact left a large, blackened crater, while the explosion had killed three soldiers. Many knights began a mad dash for the catapult, only to be intercepted by the enemy knights.

Compared to Vale's armor, the Ashwin knights were decorated in white armor with red trimming. Some of the soldiers had slightly different armor. The only difference being a red wolf on the back, with red gash marks painted diagonally across it. Summer took a mental note of the logo painted on their backs, but continued fighting. She, along with her husband, stormed the catapult. Powerful as it was, Ashwin seemed hesitant on firing it with so many people around. Once an enemy had secluded himself, they would fire another shot, killing that soldier immediately.

"We have to take out that catapult! Keep close to the enemy! The won't fire at their own men!" Summer called out.

To her left, she could see a small group of three knights picking up speed and rushing straight for the catapult, feeling full of themselves. Among those three was her husband, Aidan.

"We can take them out! Keep moving! We can do this!" Aidan yelled out.

Summer shook her head, but switched her focus to several incoming knights. She pulled out her sword and readied her stance. As soon as the first opponent was upon her, within a blink of an eye, she struck. Lunging forward, she plunged the blade deep within the knights gut. Quickly pulling out the blade, she kicked the lifeless corps away into another knight, sending him to the ground. As another two attacked from both sides, Summer swung her blade to the left, blocking an incoming blade and immediately switching to her right to repeat the same process. Ducking under another strike, she leapt up in the air and used the knight behind her as leverage to flip over behind him. Bringing her blade down, she cut his arm off at the elbow, to which he cried out in pain and clutched the wound.

The other knight ran forward, grabbing his partners fallen blade and attacking her dual sword style. He expertly maneuvered the two blades, attacking Summer with attack after attack, each of them being blocked. The knight went for her legs, ducking down and going for the leg sweep. Summer fell backwards, but put her hand out and flipped back to her feet. When her feet hit the ground, she lunged forward with sword in hand. Metal collided with metal when her strike was blocked. Without wasting a second, Summer used her superior speed to swing the sword around and knocked one of the blades out of her opponents hands. Using the remaining blade, her opponent attempted to cut at her throat. When she dodged each attack, he resorted to kicking her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards as he dropped his blade.

Without losing any momentum, her opponent pounced upon her, punching her in the chest, bringing up his opposite arm and punching her just below the jaw. He spun around 360 degrees, hitting her in the side of the face with his elbow. She fell to the ground, only to be picked up off the ground by the bottom of her chest plate. The blood dripping from her nose and mouth made its way down her face and chin. The knight holding her by armor pulled his arm back, stopping just before punching her when he noticed her smiling.

"Why are you smiling at the hands of defeat?"

Summer just chuckled and gave him a sweet smile. It was almost sickeningly creepy to him, sending shivers up his spine. "I was just letting you have some fun, dear. It's no fun if I win too easily."

The knight tried to continue his attack, only to find his fist connecting with the palm of his opponents hand. Her smile twisted into a frown, complete with a menacing gaze. Summer yanked on his arm, pulling him forward as she cocked her arm back. When his face had come close enough, she delivered a bone crunching punch to his face, sending him hurdling to the ground. When his body collided with the dirt, it bounced off the ground, causing him to flip over and roll across the ground.

Summer took that as the opportunity to check on the rest of her division, regrouping with a higher ranked member of the core. His entire body was covered by armor, his head being covered by a large, silver colored helmet.

"How are the others doing?" Summer asked.

The knight looked around them, taking in the sight of hundreds of fallen men and women. The bloodied bodies sprawled across the ground, both allies and enemies alike. Summer didn't need a spoken answer to know that they were currently losing. The battle was seemingly going well not very long ago. How did it all go so wrong? Looking even further, Summer could see that her husband had succeeded in ridding them of the catapult, though most of the men accompanying him had been slain. Their lifeless corpses either leaned up against the catapult, or littering the ground just before the catapult, having failed to make it to the weapon. Summer felt a pang of worry hit her heart as she couldn't see her husband. Metal clanging against metal sounded through the air, though everyone around them was still fighting. She still held hope and ran full speed for the catapult, telling herself that Aidan would be there. The familiar sight of her husbands golden hair made her heart soar. Aidan was just fine.

Time seemed to stop, and Summer felt like she was being brought out of a dream, and was now entering a cold nightmare. What she believed she had seen was practically melting before her eyes. Her husband was anything but alright. One of Ashwin's highest ranking generals had a strong grip on the hilt of his blade. The metal protruding from the hilt had been plunged into the chest of her husband. The blood poured out from his chest cavity, soaking the blade in the crimson colored liquid. The amount of blood that stained, not only the blade but her husbands armor, only served as a confirmation that her husband had long since bled to death. She could see the cold, lifeless look in his eyes. Summer felt a rage boiling deep inside her. Not just because this man had killed her husband, but the fact that he cared so little for his opponent that he would stand there. He was taking in the satisfaction of the kill, refusing to let the opponent fall and die in peace. Aidan Xiao Long, her husband of many years, was nothing more than a source of amusement for him.

He would pay with his head.

Summer's silver orbs seemingly turned a bright red as she let her rage fuel her. Even when the knight dropped her husband to the ground. Even when he was soon joined by many of his own comrades. Even when she heard the cries of her comrades, telling her that she would die.

She still ran forward with no weapon but her own two hands.

Her speed had picked up, her body moving faster than she ever had before. The adrenaline and rage she was feeling fueled her body and guided her fists as she attacked her first target. She punched the first knight in the face, the knight jerking back from the contact. She immediately went for the hand wielding his weapon, grabbing at the wrist and twisting it so she could impale him with his own weapon. As he fell, she roughly yanked the sword from his hand and twirled around, giving the knight approaching her from behind a large, diagonal gash across his chest.

A group of five knights attempted to surround her and attacked at once, but Summer never once faltered. She beat the knight to her right in the face with the hilt of her sword and jumped up, kicking off of his chest. Once she was in the air, the dark haired knight aimed for the knight behind her once more, kicking off his shoulders. Her feet landed on the ground with a soft thud as another burst of speed kicked in. As she ran, she came across another group of four knights, all of which were taken care of in seconds by a series of simple slash attacks at chest level. She skid to a halt and threw the sword directly in front of her, impaling yet another knight in the left leg. He cried out in pain and knelt down, attempting to pull the sword from his leg. Before he knew it, Summer was in the air in front of him, kicking him in the face and sending him flying. His body skid across the ground, stopping just before the feet of the general who had killed Aidan.

Pulling the sword from his fallen comrade, the knight threw the sword like a boomerang toward the female knight. Quickly raising her sword, she blocked the incoming strike, only to find him directly in front of her. He gave her a straight punch to the face before grabbing her head and bringing his knee into it. The knight then gave her a round-house kick to the the side of the face. He pounded his right fist into the palm of his left hand, before bringing it into her forehead.

"Your not presenting much of a challenge, bastard. The cur before you offered much greater amusement and satisfaction."

Summer spit out blood, wiping the remainder from her bruised lips. The pain in her right, swollen eye was immense, and she felt as though she had several broken ribs. Her breathing was now labored, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Summer knew very well what was about to happen. The final petal from this beautiful rose was about to fall, leaving behind nothing but a withered stem. In its final moments, even the most damaged rose had the sharpest thorns.

"Silence yourself, you pig filth. My husband was anything _but_ a cur, but you. You are nothing but an ill-bred, ill-nurtured miscreant!"

With those final words, Summer summoned up a final burst of speed, dashing forward and attempting to punch the knight in the face. When he blocked her strike, she quickly moved to a jab at the chest, landing a direct hit that did little to her opponent. She landed an upper jab at his jaw before he countered with with another round-house kick. Expecting the move, she ducked under his leg and aimed a punch at his groin. Landing the direct hit caused him to recoil and clutch the area. Using this to her advantage, she unleashed a flurry of punches at his face. She kicked at his shins, and then at his head, knocking him onto his back. In a final act of desperation, the knight attempted to kick at her, to which she responded by grabbing his foot with both hands. Twisting his foot, Summer injured his ankle to which he cried out in pain. Dropping his foot, she slowly approached him, grabbing a nearby sword from the ground. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes for only a moment before a smirk adorned his face.

All around Summer was a large group of knights from Ashwin. The general believed that he had won. But to Summer, he was wrong. Raising the sword, the fear in the generals eyes returned. Seconds later, Summer harshly impaled him in the chest repeatedly, screaming with each strike. With her opponent now dead, her only regret was leaving her young rose and kindling flame behind. Tears streamed down her face as she knew her final moments were soon upon her. The knights surrounding her drew closer, and in no time at all, everything grew dark.

The final petal of the rose had fallen, and the beautiful hero of Vale, Summer Rose...

...had died.

* * *

Days had passed since the war with Ashwin. After Summer had taken down many of the army's strongest soldiers, the anger within the rest of Vale's knights fueled their fighting spirits. They relentlessly drove Ashwin back, winning the war and brought back news of Summer's fate. Nobody dared bring the news to Ruby and Yang, not even Ozpin. But eventually, the news would need to be revealed to them.

Out of respect for her noble sacrifice, Aldo believed that he should be the one to break the news to the young girls. The king knocked on the door to the Rose household, to which he was met by the sad face of Goodwitch. Normally a woman of cold indifference and professionalism, she too could not hold back the broken feeling inside. She stepped aside, understanding what needed to be done.

The king entered the home, being quickly met by the anxious faces of both of Summer's daughters. Each of them seemed excited to finally see their parents again. The looks on their faces made Aldo want to throw up, knowing that those faces would soon turn to dread. He couldn't bear to see it, but he needed to. If the King of Vale couldn't handle such a problem, how could he be trusted to run a kingdom?

Ruby's question only made matters worse. "King Aldo! Are my mom and dad with you?" Ruby asked with great excitement.

Aldo had to desperately fight back the tears in his eyes, swallowing hard. He needed to speak clearly, show no fear. He needed to be strong, for both of these girls.

He had to.

"Your parents, Aidan and Summer Rose..." He paused, only for a second to steel his nerves. "...died as heroes on the field of battle. Summer's sacrifice brought about the end of a war, and the safety of the kingdoms future..."

Aldo wished he could just die where he stood. Tears welled up in Yang's eyes, but even she turned to Ruby. The poor, dark haired girl was frozen in shock. Her skin turned an incredibly pale white, and she was nearly cold to the touch. This was confirmed when Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, only to recoil at the cold feeling. But what happened next was terrifying.

Ruby screamed at an incredibly high pitch, enough to crack each window in the house. Everyone in the house covered their ears, their hearts threatening to bounce out of their chests. Ruby continued screaming, showing no signs of stopping. Yang uncovered her ears, wrapping the girl in a tight hug, trying to calm her down. It took several minutes to get the girl to stop screaming, only for her to break down in a pool of tears.

"She lied to me! She promised she'd come back! SHE PROMISED!" Ruby whaled.

The dark haired girl tightly gripped the red fabric around her, the knuckles of her hands turning even whiter. Her entire body was trembling, and the site was too much. Another few minutes had gone by before Ruby passed out from exhaustion. Glynda had put her and Yang to bed, gently shutting the doors to their rooms. She rejoined Aldo just outside the house.

"Glynda...for the next few years, you are no longer to care for my daughter. I want you to take care of these girls until the eldest one turns fifteen years of age. They will be allowed to stay here, tax free out of respect for Summer."

Glynda did nothing but nod, wishing to get away from all of this for a while. Aldo looked at two knights had ordered to keep watch of the house, making sure they understood not to let anyone near the house. When they nodded in confirmation, he took his leave, wishing to forget about everything that transpired.

He knew he never would. The burden of royalty was a steep one, but one that needed to be held.

* * *

Ruby awoke the next morning, still gripping her mothers cloak. The memories of Aldo's visit still ripe in her mind. Her heart hurt, and she wished it would stop. Even her sleep hadn't been peaceful, as she had a terrifying nightmare. All she could see was her mother's bloody body, lying on the ground in pain and agony. She tried to run to her, trying to help her, but she failed. Her mother had died, and only her father was there to comfort her. His strong arms wrapped her in a hug, to which she returned. To her horror, her father slowly faded away into nothingness, leaving her sitting on the floor in tears in total darkness.

"I...I hate you..." she cried. "You promised me you'd stay with us...I needed you here with me...you liar..."

Yang had heard her sisters cries in the other room, filling her with the urge to aid the saddened girl. Entering the room, Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug, slowly stroking her hair as tears fell down both of their faces.

"It's...gonna be okay Ruby..." Yang choked out. "We're gonna be fine..."

Ruby said nothing and never returned the hug. Instead, she just sat on the bed, wrapping herself up in the red cloak she now held dearly. Even when Yang gently kissed her forehead, she did and said nothing. Yang was beginning to worry even more about the younger girl, wondering just how broken she was.

"Come on Ruby...we need to get something to eat."

Ruby shook her head, not wanting to leave her spot. Yang lightly pushed her toward the edge of the bed, but she still refused to move. Yang sighed, getting up off of the bed and heading toward the kitchen to get breakfast for the both of them. She set the food down on the dresser in Ruby's room and just sat on the bed, hoping Ruby would eventually eat.

She never did.

Hours had gone by and still, the younger girl refused to eat. A few hours turned into an entire day, the younger girl having done nothing but cry herself to sleep. Yang was starting to freak out, and had even tried to get the guards to call Glynda for help. When the woman had arrived, she nearly had to force feed the girl. When she finally managed to get Ruby to eat, she kissed the young girl on the forehead and tucked her into bed. This routine would continue for several more weeks.

The news of everything that the orphans were going through quickly spread through the kingdom. Everyone worried for the small girl, stopping by to make sure everything was ok, and even donating food, drink, and clothes. Ruby never would wear the clothes. She would need to be coaxed into eating or drinking any of the food. She would never take off that red cloak.

Ruby's nightmares had also continued, lasting for the another few years. Even though she hadn't been there, her overactive mind created various scenarios in which they could've played out. Each one was bloodier than the rest. She was slowly beginning to believe those dreams over anything the other knights would tell them. Her mother had died, and even caused her fathers death. It was her mothers fault that they were alone.

It was all Summer's fault.


	2. Prologue: I Understand

Princess and the Orphan

Backstory Part 2

Sun on a Rose

* * *

It had been several weeks since their parents had died. Ruby continued having her nightmares. Recollections of events that she hadn't even been present to witness. The young girls mind struggled to cope with the uncertainty of what had happened. It saddened Yang as she saw her sister being broken down, piece by piece, until it was certain she would be completely shattered. Ruby had been so distraught over her parents death, going so far as to falsely accuse Summer for both deaths.

The blonde was the only one who could pick up the pieces of Ruby's shattered heart, though her innocence was forever lost. Yang awakened early in the morning, the sun still not having fully risen over the horizon of the kingdoms walls. She made her way to the bathroom, looking herself over in the mirror. After only a few weeks, the stress was beginning to show itself over her person. Her wild, golden locks no longer held that same sheen, nor had they held the same pride as before. They were now disheveled, small clumps missing in certain areas, and they hadn't shown the same amount of care they once did. Yangs complexion hadn't been faring any better, as her eyes began forming large bags underneath. Even her beautiful, ivory eyes lacked that bit of liveliness only _her _eyes had held.

She was beginning to fall apart physically.

Despite her physical appearance, she couldn't afford to falter mentally. She needed to piece her sister back together.

Yang was all she had left.

The sound of running water echoed through the bathroom. The cold liquid poured out ever so slowly from the faucet of the sink. Yang let it run for a moment, her mind not working as efficiently as deemed normal. The exhaustion was taking its toll, striking worry into their temporary caretaker. Such a mass of stress was too dangerous for someone at the age of eight. But Yang didn't care. She cupped her hands under the water, relishing in the feeling of the cold water filling her hands. She splashed the water over her face, repeating the process over and over until she had fully woken up. While she took solace in the feeling, it only lasted a moment and was roughly yanked from her in the form of nightmarish screaming.

Yang jumped in surprise, but refused to move. Her mind was processing the occurring events at a slower pace, taking far too long to register that the screaming was coming from Ruby's bedroom. Once her mind had settled, she quickly shut off the water and ran to her sisters aid. Upon entering the room, she could see Ruby writhing violently under her bed sheets. She kicked and punched, screaming as loudly as a six-year-old could. Yang rushed over to her, throwing herself over the girl to try to soothe her. She could feel Ruby resisting heavily, not waking up. Yang couldn't keep a hold of the girl, Ruby slipping out of her hold to continue her thrashing about. When Yang tried to hold the girl again, yelling to her to wake up, she found a small fist repeatedly hitting her in the face, then again in the eye. She cried out in pain, falling off of the bed and clutching her eye.

For only a moment, Yang felt a spike of rage before remembering that Ruby was in pain. The red-haired girl couldn't control herself, and had no idea what was going on in the world outside of her subconscious. Yang sat there, crying until the pain slowly subsided. Ruby had jolted up, eliciting one last scream. She was awake, panting and crying heavily. The girl curled up into a ball and turned onto her side, facing away from Yang. She didn't even bother to acknowledge that her sister was present. Instead, she began bawling her eyes out, wishing that everything would stop. That everything she was feeling would just go away.

When her eye no longer felt pain, Yang got up and approached her sisters bed. Sitting down on the mattress, she put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. It surprised her when Ruby jumped at the contact and violently rolled over to see who was touching her. The blonde saw a fear in Ruby's eyes. It took a moment for Ruby's gaze to soften slightly before the tears started pouring out once again. Ruby jerked forward, pulling Yang into a tight hug. One that threatened to suck the all the oxygen and life from her petite form. Seeing Ruby in this state brought tears into her own eyes. It never got easier, and she was coming to the conclusion that it never would. Part of her believed that Ruby would be like this forever. Yang shook those thoughts away, focusing on soothing Ruby as she stroke her hair gently, letting her own tears fall.

"It's okay, Ruby...it's going to be okay. I'm right here." Yang whispered.

Ruby continued to cry into the blondes shoulder, grasping tightly at her blouse. The door to the bedroom swung open, a worried Goodwitch standing in the doorway. The female caretaker had taken refuge in a vacant house just down the street from them, with the orders of watching over the young girls. Whenever she heard Ruby screaming, she would rush over as fast as she could to ensure that they were both safe. The first time it had happened, she nearly broke the door down and drew her weapon, which only served to scare Ruby even more. Guilt had taken over a part of Goodwitch since than, feeling partly responsible for Ruby not getting any better.

Seeing that everything was marginally under control, Goodwitch left the room, deciding to prepare a small breakfast for the two. Despite having a large bounty of food, the portions she would prepare remained small. The stress Yang was enduring had withered her apatite, while Ruby would hardly eat to begin with. Anything larger than a small handful of bread and water would normally go to waste. Getting the food prepared, Goodwitch was pleased to hear the crying subside and the door to the bedroom open. Yang was the first to exit, her eyes now puffy and red to match the bags that rested underneath them. Her left eye was slightly swollen thanks to the punch she suffered from earlier. Ruby followed suit, though she looked absolutely horrendous. Her eyes, much like Yang's were puffy and red, hair all over the place and her walk seemed somewhat wobbly and weak from the lack of solid sleep.

As Ruby and Yang both sat down, Goodwitch served them their breakfast. Yang slowly began munching down on her food, picking up a piece of bread and taking small bites. Both of them looked at Ruby, who just stared at the plate, shoulders slumped and head hung low. It was a sad sight.

"Ruby, dear. You need to eat something." Goodwitch said, softly.

Ruby did nothing.

Yang put her own bread down, slowly picking up Ruby's. She wasn't being cautious of anything in particular, but her body hadn't the energy to move any faster. Her hand shook slightly as she brought the bread off the plate and held it to Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby." Yang said sternly, but with a softness to it. "You need to eat. Take a bite."

"I'm not hungry..." Ruby quietly uttered.

The young girl slowly pushed the plate of food away, her hands still shaking slightly from her earlier night terror. Glynda shook her head, immediately walking over to slowly push the plate back in front of Ruby.

"Ruby, your suffering from clinical depression. I understand that this may affect your appetite, but this isn't healthy for a girl your age."

Ruby whimpered, slowly grabbing a piece of bread and taking an incredibly small bite. Yang let out the breath she had been holding, happy to see the younger girl finally deciding to eat. Ruby only took a few more bites, setting more than half of the bread back down on the plate and pushing it away. She reached out for the glass of water, her hands more steady than before. She gulped down the entire glass, some of the water missing her mouth and trailing down her chin. She set the glass back down on the counter, giving Goodwitch a rather annoyed look.

"There...am I done now?"

Glynda chuckled at the annoyed reply from Ruby, nodding her head and grabbing the plate of food. Ruby hopped off her chair and scurried back to her home. While she didn't outright slam the door, Ruby had shut it quite harshly, the resounding boom making recoil.

* * *

Days had passed, with things only slightly getting better. Ruby no longer needed to be scolded into eating, though she would still hesitate, claiming she wasn't hungry. The younger girl would only sleep for a few hours a day, her nightmares normally causing her too much stress and fear.

While Ruby remained quietly in the house with Glynda, Yang had to find something else to do to help her cope with her own problems. She was beginning to resent having to help Ruby twenty-four-seven. Yang was hurting inside, just as much as Ruby. She missed her parents and, because of Ruby, she had to bottle her feelings up until she could sneak away and let the tears flow. Truth be told, she was starting to hate Ruby, despite none of this being her fault. Her only escape from it all was the blacksmith work she used to do with her father.

When Ruby was finally calm and could be left in Glynda's capable hands, despite Yang feeling guilty about forcing Ruby onto the twenty-eight year old, she would go out back and practice on her dads old anvil. The steel block had sat behind their home, seemingly lonely with the loss of it's master. It had sat there, unused and yearned to be put to work. Yang decided it was time that she would try and take her fathers place, becoming its new master. The anvil just sat on the grass, surrounded by various sheets of metals and tables. There about four tables, circling around the anvil as the center piece. The tables were worn and chipped in areas. One of them even had black scorch marks from the times her father mistakenly set down hot materials on its surface.

When working on the anvil, she would usually start by making smaller things. Mostly on small knives, but that was slowly beginning to get boring and she was slowly running out of raw materials to use for her craft. She could continue making these small and useless trinkets until her inventory of crafting materials dwindled, but she grew tired of the amateurish trinkets. She really wanted to expand her skill and go for something bigger. Looking over the raw materials, she estimated that she had just enough to make a low tier sword. Something of a simple design, yet still a more intermediate tool.

Grabbing everything she needed, the blonde went to work. While she wasn't an expert in the craft by any means, she learned enough from training with her dad to know what it was she was getting into. She knew that a sword-smiths ultimate goal was to create a nice and sturdy fighting blade. One that was hard enough to hold a fine edge, yet one that could flex under strain. She knew that she mainly needed steel and, to her luck, her father had just enough ready ahead of time. Creating steel was something Yang hadn't the knowledge, nor the skill, to complete. She needed a large amount of iron ore, and would be required to melt and reprocess it, reducing the carbon amount. That was only the first step, which Yang knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish. Grabbing the metal and several other materials, Yang set to work. She began shaping and mixing different metals, the hard work making sweat form on her brow and hands. She occasionally had to wipe the sweat from her face, as it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

When satisfied with the initial shape, Yang knew she was far from finished. A finely crafted sword had to have just the right mix of good steel as well as just the right temper. Heat treatment was the last crucial step that gave the blade its strength and toughness. From this point forward, Yang was flying blind. She hadn't worked on a sword before, and it wasn't something her father had expressed interest in teaching her quite yet. She had a vague idea on what to do, but hadn't the mastery to know if she could complete it successfully.

The hours slowly passed, Yang paying no attention to the time she spent on the blade. Everything was slowly coming together, the heating step finally completed. Yang wiped her brow once more and set the blade aside. All she could do now was wait for the blade to cool. She was sure that she spent longer on the heat treatment than most other blacksmiths, but she was so new to this. She had to make sure she got it right, as she only had one shot. If she had messed up, she'd need to discard the materials and would have no steel to try again.

Looking to the sky, she wondered when the sun had gone down, leaving nothing but the clouds and stars above. Feeling exhausted, Yang collapsed on the ground, shifting herself so she could rest her back against the side of the house. She wasn't used to this feeling of calmness after everything she'd had to do for Ruby. For once, she was able to relax, letting her eyelids grow heavy until sleep overtook her.

* * *

Several years had gone by, and Ruby's depression had begun to subside. The nightmares had slowed, but had yet to cease. Ruby's spirit had crawled back to life, the girl finally returning to her cheerful, hyperactive self. Yang and Ruby had grown closer over the years, bonding over the tragedy that befell them and helping each other heal. It was because of this that Ruby had begun to grow overly attached to her sister, becoming clingy and removing all boundaries between her and her sister. It was beginning to suffocate Yang, but there wasn't much that she could do. Her younger sister wasn't the most social person, and had no friends of her own. Ruby had nobody but Yang. Because of this, Yang was afraid to tell Ruby that she had to leave for a while.

After she completed her first sword, Yang had acquired a hilt from a local cutler, earning praise for such amazing craftsmanship that far exceeded that of a beginner. While the blade had quite the number of imperfections, the cutler was impressed to learn it was her very first sword. The cutler hired Yang as a full-time blacksmith, teaching her how to craft a hilt, create steel, and other techniques she had yet to learn. Over the years of her training, she had become the greatest blacksmith that Vale had ever seen, surpassing both her father, and the cutler who had continued her training. The king had taken notice, and offered her substantial amounts of money to craft special weapons for their allies in Vacuo. Yang was elated until he mentioned that she would need to deliver the weapons personally, traveling along with her own convoy of guards and knights. The blonde had no problems traveling to a neighboring kingdom, but she _did_ have one problem.

Ruby.

The girl being as clingy as she was would be devastated to learn that Yang would be away from her for so long. Thoughts of the younger girls reaction scared Yang, but she had to do it. She had to live her _own_ life, and force Ruby to live one of her own. Ruby wouldn't be able to grow up if Yang continued to coddle her. The blonde was currently waiting at their home, Ruby having gone out for a short jog. It made her happy, seeing her sister had found something to keep herself busy. Something that she enjoyed.

Yang could hear feet stomping in the dirt outside their house. She figured that it was Ruby, finally finishing off her daily jog. The girl in question burst through the door, the wooden surface harshly colliding with the wall, cracking it slightly. The resonating sound mixed with the sudden vibrations startled Yang, who instinctivly rushed over to the door. She nearly tripped over her own feet, suddenly feeling herself being pulled into a hug from Ruby.

"Your back! How did it go with the king?" Ruby asked, her excitement getting the better of her as she tightened the hug.

Yang smiled with the embrace. While Ruby's hugs didn't have the same bone crushing feeling her own did, Ruby still seemingly tried her best to squeeze the life from her body. Yang chuckled and ruffled the hair on Ruby's head, earning a groan from the girl. Ruby pulled away, rubbing the top of her head in annoyance.

"Everything went fine, Ruby. He offered me a job as the kingdoms personal blacksmith pipeline between Vale and Vacuo." She said, proudly.

Ruby's eyes beamed with excitement. "Really!? That's amazing, Yang!"

Yang internally braced herself. Just rip it off like a bandage.

"But I have to leave for Vacuo to deliver whatever I make every month. Starting by the end of the week."

The smile on Ruby's face faltered, eventually disappearing completely. Yang saw a slight hint of fear in Ruby's eyes, suddenly feeling awful about telling Ruby so abruptly. After their mother left, _promising_ to come back, Ruby was always afraid something like this was going to happen. Deep down, she _knew_ it would happen, and had always braced herself for the outcome ahead of time. That's why Yang was surprised to see Ruby's smile return.

"That's...great Yang...I'm happy for you..."

Ruby's voice betrayed her, cracking with every word. Yang could see the glossiness in Ruby's eyes as she started fighting back tears. On instinct, Yang lunged forward, pulling Ruby into a tight hug.

"Ruby. I promise, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll have a convoy of guards with me at _all_ times, and the odds of being attacked by any enemies are very low. I'll only be gone for a week or two at a time. Okay?"

Ruby returned the hug, her tears now falling freely and trailing down her cheeks. While she silently sobbed, she also smiled, realizing that there wasn't anything she could do to stop Yang. She just had to trust that Yang would return. After all, she had protection and she wasn't walking in to a fight. She was simply delivering weapons and coming right back. Above all, she was getting the recognition she deserved as a blacksmith.

Her sister had grown up.


	3. The Orphan Part 1

**Update: My apologies if this emailed any of you followers as being a new chapter. The new chapter won't be out until some time tonight or tomorrow, if that. This is just a re-upload after I read the entire thing again to get an idea on how to write the next chapter. I found some issues that I thought I corrected, but must have uploaded the wrong version. The only changes were issues in sentences like missing words or accidental repeating words. I will try harder not to let it happen again (though, there were only two issues. 5 words out f 6,000 is still pretty good.)**

**RWBY**

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

Vale, a kingdom teeming with life and prosperity. A marvel of the world built into the large ravines of Remnant. Surrounded only by cliff faces and water, the kingdom was a marvelous beauty to the eye. The clear, blue waters completely surrounded Vale, falling from the cliffs in magnificent waterfalls. The water seemingly splits the kingdom in two, creating a light blue river known as Jinsei, the river of life. Vale had been built around these waters for decades, due to the plentiful bounties of fish and superb farm land. Throughout these decades, the kings and queens of Vale have ensured the kingdoms prosperity by forming bonds with neighboring kingdoms, strengthening military forces, and more importantly, keeping the citizens joyful.

There have been many rulers throughout the ages. There were rulers of all sorts of races, each belonging to different families. Eventually, the title of ruler fell onto the shoulders of one family in particular. A clan of warriors and dust masters from the snowy mountains, the Schnee. The ones who single-handedly rescued Vale from certain destruction against terrifying and ravenous beasts. Creatures of the dark, lacking a soul. The creatures of Grimm. The warriors of Vale, strong as they were, hadn't the equipment, nor the skill, to drive the creatures from the land. They were too powerful, too unpredictable, and far too destructive. Their hide's too thick and rocky plating too tough for weapons alone. The only hope they held came in the form of unrefined energy. A physical energy known to some as Nature's Wrath. Others, as dust.

Having no way to use such a tool, it seemed as though all was lost. The kingdom would fall to these soulless creatures. When the darkness overtook the skies, blocking out all light, the kingdom had lost all hope. When all had seemed lost, a bright light had shown through. Nature's Wrath had become...refined. A usable resource thanks to the aid of the Schnee. With nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, driving the creatures from their home. With the kingdom standing tall, a new era had begun. The era of the rule of the Schnee.

Generations had come and gone, a new ruler being appointed from within the Schnee family tree. However, the Schnee had grown smaller, thanks to selective breeding. The next in line needed to be the epitome of perfection. Strong, wise, and skilled, the only way to assure these traits was to marry and reproduce with another who held these traits. This selective breeding, among other issues, had dwindled their numbers. In present times, the once large clan was now only one small family. The current rulers, Aldo and Isana Schnee, only possessed one heir, or rather, heiress to the throne. Their daughter, Weiss Schnee, had no interest in becoming the next ruler of Vale.

Each day, Weiss was expected to follow a very strict schedule to prepare her for her royal duties or strengthen her reputation. This schedule was often filled with menial tasks. Singing lessons, keeping up with her studies. The only task Weiss ever found enjoyable was her combat training. The rush of battle, the intense feeling of combat, excited her. The feeling of the cold metal in hand from her rapier was a feeling she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Her rapier, which she had named myrtenastr, was her most cherished possession. She would never mistreat or rid herself of the small blade.

Weiss sighed, realizing that combat training had already been completed for the day, leaving only her next appointment. It was also the one she detested the most. Attending royal balls, or more accurately, fraternizing with other heirs. It was something her parents expected of her. To continue the bloodline and maintain the Schnee's hold on the kingdom, she would need to marry someone appropriate enough, who could pass down the admirable traits a Schnee had. What her parents didn't realize was that Weiss would never find someone worthy of her. None of these men held her interest. She simply had no interest in finding love. Her heart belonged to her rapier, and nothing else.

Of course, her mother and father would never force her to marry. A loveless marriage would tarnish the Schnee name worse than not marrying at all. The stress that it would cause would only interfere with her duties. Weiss was grateful to her parents, but at the same time, detested what they would put her through with all of these men. She sneered as one of these men approached her, head held high and back straight. The smile on his face seemed to sicken her. It was as if he had no intention of being denied her hand. He was certainly wrong.

"Good evening, milady. May I have this dance, Lady Schnee?" The boy asked.

Mentally, Weiss rolled her eyes, making sure not to show any disrespect. Forcing a smile, she politely declined. "I'd rather not. Dancing is not quite my thing."

The guy walked away, a look of defeat adorning his face. Weiss sighed once again. At least he had given up after one attempt. She could remember several instances where her 'suitors' simply wouldn't get the hint. Vultures, every last one of them. It was like an itch Weiss couldn't rid herself of. An agonizing anomaly she wished would leave and never return. Looking up at the large clock face decorating the ballrooms wall, she could see it was finally ten o'clock. The ball was coming to an end.

Thank goodness it was all over.

Her parents, the kind rulers of the kingdom, approached her. Her father had white, alabaster hair similar to her own. He wore a tidy, white suit with blue blazer and white tie. She got most of her genes through him over her mother. Her mother had long, jet-black hair pulled into a neat bun. Her dress was a light, elegant blue. "Are you ready to depart, Weiss?" Her mother kindly asked.

Weiss nodded, wanting nothing more than to return to her room and await the next day, eagerly awaiting combat practice. She would probably just retire to her room and waste the remainder of the night away polishing Myrtenastr before she let sleep overtake her. It was the only other thing she did that she actually wanted to do.

"I noticed the Reaver boy retreating from you with a defeated look on his face. I assume you turned him down like all of your other suitors?" Her father had asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes father. He simply did not interest me, much like any other suitor." Weiss replied, curtly. She knew how badly her parents wanted her to find a man that could give her a perfect child. Weiss didn't want that for herself. She knew her parents loved her, very much so that they would patiently wait for Weiss to choose a man on her own. In many other kingdoms, marriage was arranged for the prince or princess based on the suitors qualities. While her parents still cared about the qualities of Weiss' husband, they wouldn't dare force one on her. Weiss wondered if that was truly for her sake, or if they knew Weiss would probably kill the poor guy.

* * *

Weiss had finally retired to her own room, changing out of the elegant dress she was expected to wear. Before removing the dress, she marveled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved the dress, she had to admit. She was a girl after all. Despite how much she loved the dress, it didn't hold a candle to how she felt wearing her combat attire. Removing the dress and swapping it out for her light blue nightgown, Weiss approached her beloved rapier. It was hung with care on top of a wall mount, hanging above a desk littered with various cleaning supplies. She smiled as she removed the rapier from the wall and picked up a polishing rag. She adored cleaning and polishing Myrtenastr. The shine that came off the rapier filled her with great joy and happiness. It helped remind her of the escape she had from the everyday routine she had succumbed to.

Myrtenastr being freshly polished and shining beautifully, Weiss carefully hung it back on the wall and discarded the cleaning rag. Turning on her heels, she approached the window that resided by her bed, taking a seat to stare out its glass surface. The light blue curtains hung open, offering a glance at the outside world she hardly got to see. She wasn't always cooped up within their castle, but even out there, she felt trapped. She held no real freedom. Everything she did, every breath she took, was all forced and for the Schnee name. It was like she didn't have her own identity. Out there, she was always addressed as princess Schnee, Milady, or young lady Schnee. Nobody ever called her by her actual name. Only her parents.

Every girl in the kingdom envied her, fantasizing about being a princess like her. Weiss would always shake her head, wishing she could trade places with them. They didn't know the inner conflict Weiss felt every day.

If only they knew.

* * *

The night air was cool and calming. Bringing with it a feeling of peace and tranquility, even among these usually busy streets. A young girl rested atop a somewhat damaged roof, staring out at the night sky. She loved gazing at the stars, daydreaming about her greatest desires in the quiet serenity of the night. Her dark, red-tipped hair blended perfectly among the dark, only her red cloak keeping her from appearing invisible. Her silver eyes gazed, un-moving at the moon hanging over the kingdom.

Her name was Ruby Rose, a simple commoner among the people of Vale. She didn't come from royalty or nobility, but rather, a family of warriors and blacksmiths. A simple family that resided in Vale for a short decade, but welcomed all the same.

Ruby decided it was getting late, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Sleeping on the roof wouldn't be the smartest idea, she guessed. She would surely get sick, or probably fall off and get severely injured. Standing up, Ruby elegantly jumped from her spot on the roof, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Her home wasn't too large, only standing one floor tall. She turned and pushed open the wooden door, allowing her entry into the dark, empty abode.

She was alone.

She wasn't always alone. Most times, she had her sister, Yang. The two owned the house together, her parents having left it for them. The thought always brought a sad expression to her face. She was an orphan, her parents having died years ago. Ruby was only seventeen years old, having been an orphan for nearly eleven now. Both her parents died fighting in a war that had long been finished. Vale had gone to war with a neighboring kingdom called Ashwin. The kingdom wished to expand its territory, finding the ravine that Vale resided in was perfect. Vale was a rich, lush kingdom, home to many brave warriors. Her parents were among those, having fought valiantly to end the war. They had participated in the final battle that decided everything. Her father had been impaled by one of their strongest generals. Her mother, the hero huntress Summer Rose, had gotten revenge for her beloved husband, striking the general down and dozens of men following him. However, she had gotten overrun, losing her life but securing victory.

It was for this reason that her and Yang were able to keep the home. Out of respect and loyalty for their sacrifice, Ruby and Yang had been allowed to keep the home without paying a dime. Since she was so young, the rulers would send various supplies and caretakers to take care of the girls until they had been old enough to do it on their own. Ruby was grateful for how kind the rulers were. It was a debt she wished to repay, the same way her parents did. She wanted to be a knight, a warrior that fought to protect the kingdom. Her sister, Yang, was powerful and skilled in combat, but preferred the art of weapon crafting. She taught Ruby everything she knew, about both blacksmith work and fighting.

Ruby smiled thinking of her older sister. The blonde beauty broke the hearts of hundreds in Vale. Her beauty had rivaled, even that of the kingdoms own princess. The blonde was currently visiting Vacuo, having been sent there to deliver the weapons she crafted for their soldiers. It was their only source of income to buy food and clothes. Ruby looked over her attire, staring at the red cloak she wore everywhere she went. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. A sad smile crept its way onto her face. She pushed the feelings aside, making her way into her bedroom. She was incredibly tired and had a lot to do the following day. She wasn't going to become a knight sitting on her butt all day.

Resting her head down on her tattered pillow, her eyes drifted out the window, her gaze resting on the large castle that towered over every building in the kingdom. A sense of longing filled her heart as the princess' window came into view. She elicited another sad smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ruby awoke the next day, fully refreshed and ready to start the day. She planned on finishing her special project that was sure to help her become a knight. Jumping out of bed, Ruby rushed to her closet to choose her clothes for the day. She didn't have much in terms of variety. She mostly just re wore her usual black blouse and matching skirt. Of course, after washing them that is. Grabbing the blouse and skirt, Ruby rushed off to the bathroom, where she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and dressed herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was taken aback by how dirty she looked, even when clean. She didn't quite look homeless, but she was far from a prim and proper girl. Her black blouse had begun to turn a dark gray, and the red trim to her skirt had begun to fade. There were small holes in her stockings, though not noticeable unless you got too close, breaking into her personal bubble. Even her hair had a slight messy look to it, even after being brushed.

Ruby tried her best to smile, seeing the positive side to things. At least her teeth were shining, a nice white color. No stray food or cavities, so that was something. After all, you can't dwell on the negative sides of life. That's what she always tried to convince herself at least. A lesson her late mother had taught her. "Every White Rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light." Ruby said to herself, smiling with each word. Her mother's personal mantra always brought a smile to her face and got her through each day, no matter how difficult it may get.

Deciding she looked good enough for the day, Ruby rushed out of the house, slamming the door, not bothering to lock it. Vale didn't have a very high crime rate, though no place was perfect. There were still reports of break-ins and theft, but Ruby had to admit. No one would break into her home. She had nothing worth stealing. Ruby sped down the streets, stopping to wave at several passerbies. Ruby was able to get along with anybody, though she was still shy. She was worse when she was fifteen, choosing to isolate herself with her blacksmith training from Yang. Now, she was different. She wouldn't actively engage a stranger, though she wouldn't back away and cower at a conversation with an unfamiliar person.

Ruby had reached her destination. It was a small building made entirely out of wood and stone. Over the door hung a sign that read "Grimm Metals". It was a small, ma and pa type of business that sold decently refined metals. Ruby would come here often to purchase some special casings and blades for her weapon creations. Today, however, she needed something very particular for her special project. A small bell chimed as the door opened. An older man had turned around to greet her.

"Hey Ruby. What are you here for this time?" The old man asked, kindly.

Ruby smiled back. She loved coming here, not only for the metals, but because the older man was always so kind to her and her sister. "I'm here to pick up some of those pieces I ordered. I wanted to try and finish my project today after I go for my usual walk. Are they ready?"

The man shook his head, earning a disappointed look from Ruby. "Sorry Ruby, but they won't be ready for a couple of hours. I simply haven't had the time to work on those parts that I would like. Had other orders to complete. I'll have them ready for you when you finish your walk."

Ruby nodded, happily turning on her heels and exiting the shop. At least they would be ready today. And it wasn't like she had anything else to do. She didn't have a job like her sister. She didn't really need one. They already completely owned the house, and Yang made more than enough to have food on the table for them. Their life wasn't perfect, but it was enough for her. Still smiling, Ruby ran through the streets, enjoying the warm, sunny day. As she rounded a corner, she completely missed the pole that was directly in front of her, slamming into it.

The young girl stepped back, clutching her nose as tears ran down her face. She fought back the urge to curse and yell until the pain died down. Why did that pole have to be there? Damn thing had no purpose...

Pain finally dying down, Ruby shook herself back to life, continuing her daily run. Ruby loved going out for these runs. She was always a fast girl, much faster than anyone else in the kingdom. Not like it held much of a purpose. Running through the streets, feeling the cool wind rushing through her hair, helped clear her mind.

Normally, Ruby would continue running for at least an hour. However, something had caught her eye. Something that always interested her. A crowd had gathered along the streets leading up to the castle. Ruby ran up the crowd, desperately trying to get a peek. Unable to force her way through or see over the people's heads, Ruby turned around and ran at the wall of the building behind her. She kicked off the side, grabbing on to a piece of roof, hoisting herself up.

That's much better. At least now she could see. Currently exiting the castle was a horse and carriage, followed by various guards and knights. Ruby felt envious of them, though, not just because they were knights. But because they got to be near...her.

From inside the carriage, Ruby could see the real reason she stopped running. Inside the carriage, sat the beautiful princess of Vale. Weiss Schnee. She was the epitome of beauty, from her blue eyes, to her white hair and flawless skin. She was everything Ruby had hoped to be. She was smart, amazingly beautiful, and a strong fighter. Ruby could remember the first time she had seen her fight. She had accidentally found her way into the girls private training grounds during one of her runs. Ruby didn't mean to sneak in. When she was running, she put little thought into where she was going. The way Weiss was able to handle her rapier so daintily and elegantly, moved Ruby. It was like watching the most beautiful dance.

It was at that point Ruby had realized she wasn't interested in boys. Or girls, for that matter. She was only interested in this amazing creature. Every time she would see Weiss leave her castle, she would just drop what she was doing, and watch her as she departed. A sense of longing always filled her heart, as she knew she could never have her, even if Weiss had swung that way. Ruby knew what the Schnee looked for in a suitor, and she wasn't it. She wasn't the strongest, nor the wisest. She liked to believe she was skilled, but the other problem was her upbringing and social status. She was an orphan. She had no parents, and had been raised by several Schnee employed caretakers until Yang was old enough to handle it. Weiss wouldn't fall for anyone like that.

_Anyone like me..._

As Weiss slowly faded in the distance, Ruby snapped back to attention, repeating her mother's mantra to herself to try and lift her spirits. Every white rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light. Though, in some cases, the mantra wouldn't help. She needed to clear her head. The young rose jumped down from the roof, running off into an unknown direction. As she ran, she slowly began feeling better, her mind becoming cleared of any and all thoughts.

Running was the best medicine.

* * *

Weiss' was finally beginning to feel happy as the carriage slowly took her to the training grounds. The area was perfectly secluded from the rest of the kingdom. The tall trees surrounding nothing but a large, round field of grass. Today was one of her longer combat lessons. She was going to be taught more advanced sword fighting techniques, as well as begin training in hand to hand combat. She couldn't primarily rely on myrtenastr, especially if she could not get a hold of the rapier. A small smile appeared on her face as the training grounds came into view. This was where she felt she belonged. On the field of battle, trusty rapier at her side. Not in that castle, overlooking the well being of a kingdom she knew nothing about. The thought that her combat training would eventually end saddened her, but she couldn't dwell on that. She had to remain focused, and cherish every moment she could on the training grounds.

The carriage came to a full stop, horses slightly stomping about for attention from the driver. Her combat trainer, a silver haired man in a dark green suit, held the door open for her. As she got out, she bowed to him out of respect. He smiled but she would not give one in return. She cared greatly for her trainer, but it was difficult for her to show any signs of affection. The years of being cold, indifferent, and generally unhappy had seen to that.

"Good day, Ms. Schnee. I trust that you are fully rested and ready to begin?" her trainer asked.

Weiss scoffed at the use of her last name. She believes they were close enough for him to drop the formalities. "Ozpin, you know to just call me Weiss. Ms. Schnee is far too formal for my liking."

Ozpin chuckled slightly. "My apologies, Ms. Weiss. Being formal is in my blood. First names are difficult for me to get used to."

Weiss still didn't like the title added to her first name, but it was a start. Far less annoying than being addressed by her last name. It made her feel like less of a person, and more of a possession to the kingdom. "What will we be learning today, Ozpin? More advanced training methods I hope?"

She was pleased to see Ozpin nod. This was exactly what she was looking forward to. "Indeed we will, Ms. Weiss. However, we will get to the rapier training a bit later. First, I would like to begin your hand to hand combat training. In times where you are unable to draw your weapon, you need something to fall back on. Some rely on others to assist them. However, with your distaste in working with others, that would not quite work."

Weiss rolled her eyes. She didn't need others to help her fight. All she needed was her rapier at her side, and if she didn't have that, she would plow through any obstacle to get it back. It was as if the rapier was her only, close friend. She enjoyed her time with Ozpin, but their relationship never evolved very far. It was more than just business, but something less than friends. She trusted Ozpin, though not enough to openly confide to him about anything.

"How will be practicing then?" Weiss asked, eager to get started.

"We will need an opponent. However, since these are private grounds that only you and I are permitted to enter, that leaves only me." Ozpin replied with a smirk. Getting into a ready position, Ozpin stopped, surveying the area. He heard something. Something that was not supposed to be here. "Weiss. Ready your rapier." He said coldly.

Without skipping a beat, Weiss gripped the hilt of her rapier, pulling it from her belt. She was confused, wondering why he appeared so serious all of a sudden. Was this part of the lesson? No, he had said they were starting her hand to hand combat training first. Were they under attack?

Ozpin seemed to relax slightly, as he was finally able to see the cause of the disturbance. A young girl had come running through the area, clearly not paying too much attention. The girl stumbled slightly, trying to avoid crashing directly into Ozpin. She tumbled to the ground, groaning at the pain that was now shooting through her back and head. Weiss slowly approached the girl, looking her over.

The girl was a young, dark-haired girl with red dyed tips. She was tangled up in a red cloak that seemed to be in better condition than the rest of her clothes. The years of ownership were very apparent, leading Weiss to believe she was poor, and had been wearing those clothes for quite some time. What caught her off guard was the look and color in her eyes as their gazes met. Her eyes sparkled a mesmerizing silver that had a special warmth to them. When Weiss snapped out of her daze, she was also able to see the girls face turning a deep red. Was she just embarrassed, or was it something else?

"Well, young lady. That was quite a fall. Tell me, what business do you have on these private grounds?" Ozpin asked her, keeping a neutral expression. The girls face only got more red as the realization of her situation finally hit her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I was running and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I didn't mean to sneak into your private training grounds again!" Ruby quickly uttered, covering her mouth afterwards. She didn't mean to add that last bit, admitting that this wasn't the first time she'd intruded.

Ozpin chuckled, helping the poor girl to her feet. "It's quite alright. You were running pretty fast. May I ask you for your name?"

"Uh. It's Ruby. Ruby Rose." the girl replied, embarrassment slowly leaving as her face returned to its normal color.

"Rose. Tell me, would you be related at all to a Mrs. Summer Rose, by chance?"

Ruby nodded in confusion. "Yeah. She was my mother. How do you?"

"Your mother was a brave woman, and another of my trainee's before Ms. Weiss. I hadn't seen anybody fight quite like her in a long time." Ozpin said, now smiling. Ruby smiled back, glad to hear someone speak so fondly of her mother. Weiss was beginning to get impatient, wanting to get back to her lesson. She was tapping her foot, which was quickly caught by Ozpin. An idea hatched in his head.

"Well, Ms. Rose. Might I make a suggestion? To make up for not one, but two intrusions on grounds that only the two of us are permitted to enter, you can help Ms. Weiss train. I was just about to train her in hand to hand combat and, if your truly Summer's daughter, I'm sure you'd be a great sparring partner."

Ruby was practically gleaming with joy. This was an unbelievable opportunity for her. Not only was she going to help with actual combat training, but she'd be doing it with...her. Weiss was only mere feet from her, living and breathing in plain sight. Ruby looked at her, despite the girls scowl at having been interrupted. She was even more beautiful up close, though she was shorter than she believed she'd be.

"Can we get started already? I'd like to continue my rapier training before my next appointment." Weiss said with much frustration.

"Very well. Ruby, why don't you start over by me and I'll show you what to do." Ozpin directed, motioning to the spot beside him. Ruby nodded, running over to where he stood. Weiss rolled her eyes. She didn't care who she sparred with, just so long as she could engage in combat.

This Ruby girl had better not ruin this.

Ozpin cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both girls. "Alright then. Ms. Weiss, today we will be training, not with your sword, but with your own two hands. The art of combat started with these two simple tools, and if you can learn to use them, you will be able to handle any situation. Fighting is like an art, much like with your rapier. Go at Ms. Rose, but try to feel her movements, and mesh them with your own. If you can anticipate her movements, you will be able to counter them and create an opening for a final strike. Are you ready?"

Weiss only offered a nod in response, wishing to end the conversation and get to the main event. She readied her stance, head high and back straight. She was awaiting the starting mark, keeping her eyes on that Ruby girl. Said girl readied herself as well, but appeared more confident than she should. This fight wasn't going to end well for her. Ozpin rose his hand, swinging it down to indicate the start of the battle.

Ruby rushed forward at Weiss at an incredible speed. Weiss had blinked, nearly missing the girl's movements. She was surprised by the girls speed, barely having enough time to react when she was upon her. Ruby went for a simple, straight forward punch, to which Weiss guarded with the side of her arm. Ruby kept up her momentum, spinning with the strike and attacking Weiss from the right. The princess ducked under the incoming blow, spinning on her heel and attempting to sweep Ruby's feet. To her surprise, the girl was quick on her feet and jumped over the incoming strike, spinning in the air and hitting Weiss in the face with the heel of her foot. The impact threw Weiss to the ground, a small amount of blood dripping from her nose.

Still reeling from shock, Weiss shakily rose her hand to her face, wiping away the blood from her nose. She stared at Ruby, wide eyed. How was that girl able to land a blow on her? She was a commoner. A young little girl who had no formal training. How was it possible that all of Weiss combat training, her alertness and skill, were overshadowed so easily by this little girl?

Ruby noticed the blood that Weiss had wiped away, immediately entering panic mode. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Weiss! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" The girl panicked, mentally insulting herself for how stupid she had been. The only response she received from the princess was a scoff and cold glare. Ruby froze at the gaze she received, her heart stopping. At that moment, Ruby felt truly hated, and it broke her heart. Hated by the one person she admired most.

Unbeknownst to her, this was not the case. Weiss analyzed the girl, trying to piece together everything that had just happened. Something about this girl was different from the other people she'd met. She had to give her credit for her decent combat skills. Her defeat was only because she hadn't been trained for this sort of combat. That was all. She rose to her feet, dusting off her clothes and regaining her composure. "That's the last time you'll ever land a hit on me." Weiss said, coldly.

Ruby felt herself shrink at the cold comment, and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it belonged to Ozpin, who was smiling at her. "That was very good, Ms. Rose. I expected nothing less from Summer's daughter. Ms. Weiss isn't fully prepared for hand to hand fighting, but to land a hit was quite a feat. You seem to be fast on your feet for someone so young."

Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't used to be praised for her fighting. "Well, I just practice. I go out for a run every day, and I sort of just get faster and faster each time. That's sort of why I accidentally ran through here..."

"Well it's quite impressive." Ozpin complimented, turning his attention to Weiss. "I believe that's enough sparring for today. I have a great idea of what you need to improve on. Why don't we go over some basic techniques before moving on to your rapier training?"

Weiss nodded, closing her eyes and walking back to her original position. Ruby watched as the princess walked, seemingly ignoring her. "You're welcome to stay, Ms. Rose. I wish to speak with you after Ms. Weiss has completed her training for the day." Ozpin told her, keeping his head turned toward Weiss. Ruby nodded, stepping out of the way and sat down on the grass. She watched as the two started training. Ruby was in awe, watching as Weiss put her heart and soul into learning each new technique. It was if time was at a standstill, leaving only her and the beautiful woman practicing in front of her. Her heart slowly picked up its pace, Ruby gripping the area where her heart would be. She wished this moment could last forever. Just her watching as Weiss practically danced in front of her.

* * *

The training had come to an end, the once excited Weiss now resentful of the rest of the day that follow. Ruby watched as the carriage moved away from her, Weiss fading in the distance. Ozpin had moved over to her, taken a seat beside her. He set down a bag on his opposite side and reached in, pulling out two bottles of water. He handed one to Ruby before unscrewing the cap and taking a small sip. The two sat in silence, staring at the sky before Ozpin would speak.

"So, Ms. Rose. Tell me, where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby's face turned red, this time out of embarrassment. She wasn't completely comfortable explaining that to him. "Well...when I was younger, I used to sneak off and watch the knights of the kingdom train and battle. I wasn't allowed in because I was too young and not a knight, so I would sort of...sneak in. On purpose, I mean."

"I see. What is it that interests you in combat so much? A girl your age normally shows more interest in romance and socializing, rather than the grit of fighting."

Ruby sighed, staring at the grass as it swayed with the wind. The air was cool, feeling good as it ran through her hair and touched her skin. She loved this feeling and would never tire of it. "Well...my parents were knights and would always go out and train to fight for the kingdom. My mother always told me that it was important to fight for and protect the things you care about, as well as for those who couldn't do it themselves. She always seemed happy when she fought, like it was a part of her that she couldn't bear to lose. She told me stories of the places she'd see on her travels, and how it felt to be in the thrill of combat. I always thought it was so cool and romantic. Something I wanted to have a part in. To be like her..." Ruby stopped, fighting back a small amount of tears.

"So you wish to be a knight?"

Ruby nodded, finally regaining her composure as the tears no longer threatened to fall. "My sister Yang is a blacksmith. She taught me everything she knows about crafting weapons. Right now, I'm almost finished creating my own weapon, and after that, I'm going to try and become a knight. I know it's difficult for girls, but I have to try."

Ozpin remained silent, staring up at the sky and deep in thought. He was impressed with the girl's maturity and devotion to achieving her dream. It wasn't normal for a girl her age to be this interested in such a dangerous career path. It was admirable. "Ruby. How badly do you want to become a knight of Vale?" He asked, not looking in her direction.

Ruby stared at him, confused. Unsure of where that question had come from, but decided to answer it truthfully. "More than anything in the world." She said, just barely above a whisper. If it hadn't been so calm and peaceful, Ozpin wouldn't have caught her answers.

Slowly, he got up and bent over, picking up his bag. Swinging it over his back and looking Ruby in the eyes, he said "Well, you won't become a knight without real training. Why don't you join me every day after Ms. Schnee's training and we can work on that. I have quite a pull in the kingdom. With my guidance, you'll become quite a splendid knight, I'm sure."

Ruby's heart swelled, filling with all sorts of emotion. Joy being the most dominant, her smile grew wide, threatening to go beyond the boundaries of her face. She jumped off the ground, hugging Ozpin. The joy she felt rid her of the ability to speak, but the hug portrayed everything it needed to. How thankful she was to the man she had only just met.

She was going to be a knight.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I've started yet ANOTHER story. However, this is the first chapter to what I wish to make my first novel length story. This chapter rings in at about 6500 words. Hopefully the writing in this story is better than in my other stories. While I don't think the writing in those stories is bad by any stretch of the imagination, I like trying to improve and get better as a writer. Forced Attraction and The Bounty will still be updated regularly. I feel incredibly proud of this work, and I hope you all enjoyed it and eagerly await part 2. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. The Orphan Part 2 (Rewrite)

**Ok. I know this story hasn't updated in...for fucking ever. Not going to give excuses, but I will say that I wasn't really proud of the direction I was taking. I would literally make up the plot for each chapter the day I'd start writing it, and it got to the point where I had no fucking clue where I was going with the story. However, I've received several messages from you guys, expressing your concerns and wants to see the story update again, so I decided to start re-writing most of the chapters in a way that will help me finally finish this thing. I've got an idea on where I want the story to go and how to go about it, and needed to rewrite each of the chapters. So far, these two are the only ones that could stay, and the others are being scrapped and done by scratch. This chapter was barely changed, the only change being at the end. The next chapter, however, was changed about 50%, so it's still got some new content for you guys to enjoy!**

**I'll end this authors note, by saying I apologize for making you guys wait so long, and I WILL be finishing this story, and soon. **

**RWBY **

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

_The experience of battle forever divides those who talk of nothing else but its prospect from those who talk of everything else but its memory. -James D. Hornfischer _

Vale was a kingdom that held great pride in its warriors. The men and women who fought and died were honored as heroes. Without them, the kingdoms prosperity, its liveliness, even its light, would flicker and die. Every man and woman who wielded a blade for the kingdom fought with heart and soul, protecting those who couldn't do it themselves. They swore an oath to protect and serve the kingdom. Everyone, from smaller troops to the high knights of the kingdom, were prepared to die at any moment.

Ozpin knew this better than anyone. He'd trained hundreds of knights, only to watch them die on the field of battle. It was an unfortunate existence. They lived to die. They were aware of the consequences, yet still marched proudly into the field. Sword and shield in hand and heads held high. He had never been more proud of any knight, than he was in one Summer Rose.

In the present, she was regarded as a hero. In the past, she was seen as childish and naive, with her head always in the clouds. She was friendly and outgoing, with the ability to befriend anyone she spoke to. The silver haired man had been shocked when she had approached him for training. It was difficult for women to become knights, due to their smaller stature and the time of pregnancy. Still, Summer had pursued her dream of becoming a knight, taking her training with Ozpin seriously. Her skills had surpassed any other warriors, in both hand to hand combat, and with a weapon. It was a sad day when the news of her sacrifice had reached the kingdom. She was loved and respected by many.

She was one of his greatest friends.

Now, history was seeming to repeat itself, as he trained her daughter. She was the spitting image of her in every way. From her form, to her determination and love for battle. She had been training under his watch for near a month now. Each day, she would arrive before the end of Weiss' training, sitting and watching as they practiced. He watched the way the younger girl stared at Weiss as she trained. It was the same look Summer had when she looked at her husband. It was clear that Ruby held strong feelings for Weiss, even if they were stronger than she would admit. It was almost sad, knowing that Weiss hadn't shown the slightest interest in romance. The princess had built an icy wall around her heart. For what reason, he wasn't entirely sure. Weiss never let anyone close to her, never letting anyone see her frozen heart. Not even him, despite his greatest efforts.

Weiss was currently panting from exhaustion, hunched over with a shaky grip on her rapier. She had been training faithfully for over an hour now, refusing to give up until she had perfected her newest technique. A Schnee never settled for anything less than perfect, and Weiss was no exception. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, watching her make another attempt. It was useless. No matter how hard she would try, with how drained she felt, she wouldn't master it in one day. The girl was stubborn and put far too much focus into mastering everything she learned. While it was admirable, it was also naive. That path would only lead to self destruction.

Ozpin approached Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to end it and rest. The princess had felt too drained of energy to argue, struggling to stand straight and sheathe her rapier. Weiss' gaze fell onto Ruby, who sat silently across the field. Once their gazes met, Ruby immediately looked away, trying desperately to hide her blush. Weiss scoffed, before marching off to the carriage awaiting her departure. She got in silently, loathing the rest of the day that was to come.

Ozpin smiled as he watched the carriage depart, before turning his attention to Ruby. With the field clear of any distractions, he could work with Ruby while holding her full attention. It was amusing how distracted the young girl would get with Weiss around. "Now Ruby. Today, we won't be working on combat. But rather, we will be relaxing."

Ruby looked at him, confused.

"You've been working hard, Ms. Rose. Today, we will simply be talking. Even a knight needs a break." Ozpin said, giving her a warm smile. Ruby had smiled back, taking a seat beside him and staring up at the sky.

The day wasn't as beautiful as it normally was. The sky was more gray, with darker clouds sailing by. The sun had been engulfed by the darkness, indicating the coming of a small storm. The wind was much colder than normal, but not much to bother her.

"So Ms. Rose. Tell me, why is it that you show up before the end of Ms. Weiss' training? Surely you know the schedule well enough by now to show up later and still be on time." Ozpin asked her. While he already knew the reason, it held different meaning actually hearing it. The blush on Ruby's face said everything.

"W-well. I kinda...have a bit of a crush on her..." Ruby said with a stutter. While her mother had been outgoing, Ruby was more shy. A trait she had picked up from her father. "She's just so beautiful and hardworking. I watch the way she fights and it's just...mesmerizing. Not like she even likes me..."

The young girl was caught off guard when she felt a hand rubbing the top of her head, effectively messing up her hair a bit. She looked at Ozpin who was smiling warmly at her. "Ruby. Ms. Weiss doesn't hate you, by any means. If anything, I'd say she sees a rival in you. As for liking you, I can't quite attest to that. Ms. Weiss has a hard time letting other people in, to where even friendship is difficult. She finds it to be a weakness that will just drag her down. The time she spends worrying about other people is time she could spend secluding herself with her training."

Ruby was starting to understand the princess a bit more. While the idea of her liking girls in any way hadn't been put out, it appeared that Weiss wasn't interested in romance as a whole. Thinking about it, Ruby could see the truth behind Ozpin's words by watching her train. She put everything into her training, going so far as to ignore Ruby's existence entirely. It was almost sad. Ruby shook her head, wishing to just forget about the whole thing. Then, a thought came to her mind. "Hey, Ozpin...do you think I'll really be able to become a knight?"

Ozpin was taken aback by this sudden question. The girl had been training with him for over a month now, and had never asked such a question. Ruby was possibly on par with Weiss in terms of combat capabilities. She showed great strength and tactical prowess. He believed she could even be a leader should the opportunity present itself. "Ruby. Training you has certainly been an enjoyable experience. Your strong, capable, and devoted. Such qualities are necessary for being a knight. As for whether you could be a knight, I would say with confidence that you are already on par with even the newest of recruits. You could very well call yourself a-"

Suddenly, Ozpin stopped talking, confusing Ruby. Quickly jumping to his feet, the silver haired man surveyed the area, much like when Ruby had first arrived. This time, however, the problem was very serious. Over the trees of the training grounds, smoke had been rising through the air. The dark gray cloud served as a beacon for impending doom, signaling the kingdoms worst fears.

They were under attack.

Ozpin took off in the direction of the kingdom, Ruby following suit. Even though Ozpin said nothing, Ruby couldn't help but feel something was amiss. As they passed the line of trees that separated the training grounds from the kingdom, Ruby's heart sank. The kingdom was on fire. People were running through the streets, panicking and screaming. She could see a few knights running alongside some of the panicking civilians, trying to protect them and get them to safety. Ozpin looked at the younger girl, expecting tears to begin to fall. He was pleased to see this was not the case. Just like her mother, Ozpin could see the anger in her eyes. Her fists were clenched tight and she was trembling. She wanted to fight for the kingdom.

"Ruby. I need you to come with me to the castle. If were under attack, the king and queen may very well be in trouble, as well as Ms. Weiss." Ruby didn't need any more clarification and took off toward the castle alongside Ozpin. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Weiss, or the king and queen. This kingdom was her home, and she'd protect it with everything she had. Even if her very life would be taken from her.

As the castle came into view, Ruby could see the heart of the battle. Most of the flames and smoke had come from the castle. The bloodied bodies of many knights littered the ground. Some having more minor wounds, and others, weapons lying in their chests. Some of them, Ruby could tell, weren't their own knights, but that of the enemy. At least they had put up a good fight. Ruby was about to rush toward the castle entrance, when several enemy knights had attacked her. Before she could react, the sound of clashing metal erupted in her ears.

Ozpin had successfully blocked an incoming strike, using the blade he concealed within his cane. Ruby was surprised and awe struck as Ozpin sent a flurry of attacks at the enemy, disarming him quickly before landing the final blow. Without hesitating, the silver haired man moved on to the other three knights that surrounded them. Slamming his sword into the ground, Ozpin lifted himself up and kicked the knight in front of him in the chest, using the momentum to swing around and kick another in the side of the face. When he landed, he quickly pulled his sword from the ground and sliced upward, killing the third knight and leaving a bloody gash in his chest. The other two knights tried getting up, but were quickly impaled by two of Vales own knights before they could rise.

Ozpin nodded at the two. "What's the status of the kingdom?" he asked.

"Not good. The interior of the castle is in shambles. They attacked from inside and moved to the streets. We're trying to evacuate the civilians now, but they keep coming. We're losing men fast and the king has ordered that civilians take top priority." One of the knights said. Ozpin nodded again.

He knew the king and queen were kind souls. They were putting the civilians above their own lives. But a kingdom would falter without a ruler. If he could help it, the queen and king would evacuate with them. "Where are the king and queen now?"

"Sir Ozpin. The king and queen have never left the castle. Lady Schnee is also up there. We wanted to stay and protect them, but orders are orders." The second knight said.

He bit his thumb. If Weiss was up there, they had more of a reason to help out. Weiss was strong, but she was in no way ready to take on a war. An attack of this scale would certainly bring her to her death. The young princess was far too exhausted after training. "Very well. Follow their orders and continue evacuating the civilians. Leave no one behind. I will join our rulers and rescue Ms. Schnee."

"But sir. The king and queen ordered all of us to-"

"I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. If rescuing them is a mistake, it is one I will gladly give my life to make. You have your orders."

Without arguing any further, the two knights hurried off to protect the innocent. Ozpin returned his attention to the castle, running off into the flames that blazed through the inside. Ruby ran after him, trying to keep her cloak from catching fire. She was horrified by the scene inside. Wooden beams had fallen over, large holes decorated the stone walls. There were even more bodies of knights scattered throughout the hall. As they went further into the castle, she could hear the sounds of metal clashing with metal. A fight had broken out just above them.

Ozpin led Ruby to the stairs and cursed under his breath. The stairs had been blocked off by more flaming debris. It was impossible to move without putting out the flames. In desperation, Ozpin ran forward, crashing into the debris with his right shoulder. Ruby panicked, running to Ozpin to put out the flames on his shoulder. Ozpin shrugged her away, taking off the burning jacket and throwing it to the side. He had successfully unblocked their path, but had severely hurt his shoulder. Ruby could see the blood seeping into his shirt.

Without uttering a single word, Ozpin took off up the stairs. When they reached the next floor, they were immediately met with the sight of Aldo Schnee engaged in a sword fight with several knights. He was struggling to keep them at bay, though putting up a great fight. Seeing Ozpin and Ruby, he desperately called out. "Ozpin! Get to my daughters room! Her mothers already dead, so you must protect her!"

Ozpin understood the severity of the situation, grabbing hold of Ruby's wrist and dragging her along. The amount of damage had lessened as they ran toward the princess' quarters. Aldo and Isana must have fought valiantly to keep them from their daughter. Her room had appeared untouched, aside from the large lock they must have placed on the door. Raising his blade, Ozpin swiftly cut the chains, freeing the door from the confines of the lock. He kicked open the door, revealing an angry princess.

Without thinking, Weiss had rushed forward with her rapier, attacking Ozpin. He quickly moved his own blade, blocking the incoming strike. Weiss went wide eyed when the realization of the situation hit her. She had mistaken Ozpin for the enemy and lowered her rapier. "Sorry." she quietly muttered.

"Ms. Weiss. We must leave now. Your father ordered us to take you to safety." Ozpin told her. Weiss' grip tightened around her rapier.

"No! I'm not leaving my parents behind! I can fight! You trained me yourself Ozpin!" Weiss yelled. She wasn't about to abandon her kingdom. Her parents. She was going to stay and fight, even if it meant she'd die. It was a better alternative than fleeing like a coward. Ozpin shook his head, which infuriated Weiss. Why couldn't he understand that she had to stay and fight? She wasn't just some useless damsel in distress. She wasn't just some princess. She was a warrior.

But Ozpin knew better. He had his orders, and knew that, strong as she was, Weiss wasn't capable of doing much in this situation. The sound of footsteps quickly approaching alerted Ozpin that they were out of time. Aldo must not have been able to hold them off any longer, and he feared the worst. Within seconds, two knights crashed into the room, weapons at the ready. Ozpin was able to block one of them, while the other managed to sneak around and aimed for Weiss. Not having anticipated the attack, Weiss stumbled, trying to bring up her own weapon. Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to block the attack, and lunged forward, grabbing the knights arm and moving it upward.

While she had succeeded in saving her life, Weiss had still been hit. The blade had move upward, no longer on course for her chest, but skimming across her face. The blade made contact with the princess' right eye, causing her to shriek out in pain. She clutched her eye, in hopes the pain would cease. The blood seeped through her fingers, still managing to fall to the floor.

Anger welled up inside Ozpin as he brutally shoved his opponent off of him and impaled his chest, striking his heart. Pulling the weapon from the now lifeless body, Ozpin repeated the process on Weiss' attacker, killing him instantly. He knelt down, placing a hand on her back. "We'll get you help Ms. Weiss, but you need to go. We'll protect you and get you to Vacuo, where you'll be safe."

Weiss cried, the pain becoming unbearable. Ruby was heartbroken, thinking quickly of a way to ease her secret crush's pain. She took a hold of Ozpin's sword and used it to carefully cut part of her blouse at the sleeve. She moved down and wrapped the cloth around Weiss head, covering and suppressing the wound around her eye. Then, without thinking, Ruby hugged the girl, successfully stopping the tears.

Weiss wasn't sure why she had stopped crying. Perhaps it was because the pain had slightly calmed down, or perhaps it was something else entirely. Whatever the case was, she shrugged Ruby off of her and stood. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying and defending my kingdom, and nothing you say will change that."

The sounds of more footsteps were heard from down the hall. Ozpin hadn't the time to handle the situation. He ran out into the hall, being met with five more knights approaching their room. If they got inside, they would surely overrun them and kill Weiss. He wasn't about to let that happen. Grabbing the sword of one of his fallen enemies, he ran forward, intercepting the incoming threat. Kicking off the wall, the silver haired man jumped over the first knight, landing behind him. Grabbing the back of his armor, the knight found himself being thrown into his teammates. Two of them had been knocked over, leaving only the other two knights to counter Ozpin's maneuver. Swords coming down, Ozpin swung upward, blocking both blades. Behind him, he could see Weiss and Ruby staring at him.

He could see the emotions in both of their eyes.

Their eyes held fury, confusion, fear. Or rather, Weiss' did. Within Ruby's silver gaze, he saw something different. A pleading look, silently asking him what to do. If Weiss stayed, she would surely engage in a fight she could not win. "Ruby! Take Weiss and leave! Take her to Vacuo! You must keep her safe!"

The knights increased their pressure, slowly pushing Ozpin's blade back, trying to disarm the man. The others were slowly getting up, getting prepared for another attack. Ruby stayed silent, trying to process the information. While the younger girl hesitated, Weiss' eyes searched the area behind Ozpin and the knights. Her eyes went wide, tears welling up in the corners. Lying atop fallen debris, she could see the lifeless body of her father. The king of the kingdom of Vale lie dead within his own castle. She assumed her mother had met the same fate.

Weiss always felt like she were alone, having only Myrtenastr as her true companion. She still loved her parents dearly, but lacked a certain closeness with them. It came with being of royal blood. Even so, she couldn't bear to lose her parents. With them gone...

She was now truly alone.

Ruby saw the tears falling from Weiss face and her heart dropped. She had to get Weiss out of here, away from all of this destruction. The dark-haired girl grabbed a hold of her wrist, urging her to follow. "Weiss, we need to do what Ozpin said and get out of here-"

"No! I won't leave them!" Weiss screamed, attempting to break out of Ruby's hold. Ruby struggled to keep hold, trying to urge the princess to reconsider and leave the kingdom. The princess broke free of her grasp and made an attempt to regroup with her parents. However, surprising both Weiss and Ruby, the princess suffered a blow to the neck, knocking her out. Catching her unconscious body was Ozpin.

"Ruby. As a knight, you'll need to keep the princess safe, no matter the cost. Be it your life, your reputation, or your relationship. If you cannot accept that, then becoming a true knight will be impossible. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Ruby slowly nodded before looking around to truly take in the damage. Everything was crumbling and burning. She remembered the rooms she ran through before this one. The bodies of many soldiers she'd seen just days ago. Proud to be serving the king and queen. Happy.

Breathing.

How things could've gone so quickly from happy, to sour...it sickened her. Could she really do this? She was starting to second guess everything she'd ever known about her dream. Yet, what Ozpin said next made her decision for her.

"You and Weiss have a lot in common. You're both determined and passionate. Ready to make your own marks on the world. You're the only one who can understand what Ms. Weiss is going through. She _needs_ you."

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. Ozpin had given her the opportunity to achieve her dreams. Had trained her and cared for her, and was now risking his life, for both hers and Weiss' sake. Now wasn't the time to be crying. She had to get Weiss out of the castle, lest she make Ozpin sacrifice himself in vain. Still hesitantly, she nodded. Ozpin handed her his sword and belt, which she promptly fastened around her waste. She then carefully hoisted the princess into her arms in a bridal carry, Weiss' head limply falling back and arms dangling. Ruby readjusted her arm so Weiss' head was secured, and Ozpin placed her hands in her lap to keep them from dangling.

"I leave the princess in your care, Ms. Rose. A caravan was instructed to await in the forest for a short time, should the princess or royals escape. Hurry now, and you should make it there in time. I wish this were under better circumstances, but on my position in the kingdom..."

Ruby was confused when Ozpin placed his left arm behind his back, and raising his right into fist, placing it firmly against his chest where his heart was. He stood tall and strong, starting intently at her. "I proudly appoint you as the princess' personal body guard. May you serve her proudly."

Once again, Ruby had to fight back the tears, and failed. She bowed her head and uttered a small, almost unheard 'thank you' before turning to leave. The two had made it to the stairs that led to the back of the castle, offering one last look at Ozpin. Another group of soldiers managed to get into the castle. Ozpin had been disarmed, relying solely on his fists. Sending an uppercut at one knight, he kicked off of his chest to avoid a downward slash aimed at his shoulder. It was just like he had been telling them during training. When you cannot draw your weapon, you must be able to rely on your fists.

Ruby decided she had seen enough and made it to the fire had begun to catch up to the rest of the castle as a wooden beam above her had been burning, causing it to break and fall. With a quick burst of speed, Ruby barely avoided it, saving her and Weiss from being crushed to death. Without any interaction with the enemy, Ruby had managed to get Weiss and herself out of the castle and found the forest. She had no idea which direction they were waiting in, and began to panic when she heard fighting not too far from her. She frantically looked around, not seeing anything. After a few moments passed, she nearly gave up until she heard a horse. She ran in the direction of the sound and found herself in the path of a several horse drawn carriages. She was nearly trampled before the horse stopped. A hefty man stepped out of the carriage, weapon at the ready.

"In the name of Vale, I order you to raise your weapon so we may engage in battle!" The man enthusiastically yelled.

Ruby was wide eyed and tried to speak, but failed. She was petrified with fear. The man got closer and got a good look at her. He seemed to show no interest in her until he noticed the girl in her arms.

"Ms. Schnee? So you're a citizen of Vale?"

Ruby was still scared, but managed to choke out a reply as she took a step back to distance herself from the man. "Y-Yes! I was appointed as her guard by Sir Ozpin!"

The man seemed to stare at her for a while, but a sudden explosion from the kingdom attracted his attention. He looked back at Ruby. "Make haste, young one. Get the princess in the carriage and we can discuss things later. Come!"

Ruby nodded and approached the door to the carriage. The hefty man opened it and helped Ruby gently lie Weiss down on the wooden seat. She got in after, readjusting Weiss so her head was in her lap. Before she knew it, the carriage was off, leaving her to look back at the fiery remains of her home. The fires continued to flare through the air, illuminating an empty kingdom. Their was no one left to watch the kingdom fall. Everyone had either been evacuated, or killed. Ruby and Weiss were all that was left, watching as the kingdom burned to the ground. Ruby thought about her mothers mantra once more, but it was pointless.

Not every shadow had a break of light after all.

* * *

Vale was nothing more than a memory now. A pile of ash that served as a reminder to a time when it had been one of the worlds greatest beauties. It was a monument to an era of prosperity and a beacon of hope. But every era must come to an end. It was truly a bloody end.

Time would pass, as it often does. Even in the face of tragedy, the world keeps spinning, and life continues moving forward. Life holds no sympathy for those in despair, never stopping and always leaving the past behind. You were either expected to move with it, or be left behind if you continued to live in the past. If you moved with it, you could not guarantee that the wounds would heal, but you could hope. If you stayed behind, you died without ever knowing if things would have gotten better. You died with your final memory being that of sadness.

You died a broken body, void of a soul.

When Weiss awoke, taking in everything that had happened, was sure she'd be one of those people. For all of her life, she had been expected to prepare herself for her future, eventually taking over the kingdom. Her life had been pointless, her kingdom having been ripped from her grasp. She never wanted to inherit the thrown, but now...she wanted nothing more than the return of her kingdom. Even her rapier offered nothing in terms of condolence. Only a bitter memory of everything she tried to avoid that she now wanted back. It was true, that you never know what you had until it was gone. But this was truly an extreme way to learn such a lesson.

Was it really worth it?

She knew the answer. Going through such a pain, losing as much as she did, would never be worth learning such a lesson. She felt her hand move up to the makeshift bandage along her eye, tracing the area the sword had hit with her fingers. She was sure it would scar over, offering her yet another permanent reminder of what she would never get back. Her kingdom, her parents, her life.

It was all gone, and she'd never get it back. Life wouldn't be the same.

Ruby watched the inner struggle occurring from within Weiss. She had no idea what to do, or if she should even do anything at all. She had been certain that Weiss disliked her during training, and there was no way that had changed now. Perhaps she'd blame her for everything. For dragging her away from her home. For not allowing her to stay and fight.

Could she blame her?

Ruby looked out the opening in the carriage at the forest around them. They had long since left Vale and the ravine. They were now surrounded by various trees and brush. She knew where they were going, but had no idea how long they had been traveling. The sun was beginning to set, and she was beginning to feel exhausted. Despite having been asleep for a few hours, being unconscious didn't exactly fit the bill of proper sleep, so she was sure Weiss was just as exhausted. Both physically, and mentally.

"Weiss. We should probably get some rest."

No answer.

Perhaps it was for the best. Weiss had just gone through so much, losing everything she had once known in one foul swoop. Even if the two had been close, her reaction probably wouldn't be any different. The princess probably had no idea what to do or how to deal with the loss. Ruby knew that feeling all too well, and time was the only way to mend the emotional wound. The princess needed space, but to also know that someone was there to help if she needed it.

"Right...for what its worth Weiss, I'm here if you need it."

Ruby wasn't expecting a response, and she hadn't gotten one. Weiss just continued staring straight ahead, void of any emotion. She was battling various emotions and thoughts on the inside and it was too much to process. The girl hardly had any idea of where she was right now. She was broken.

Ruby was the only one who could mend the pieces.

* * *

It was a tale of two souls, once opposites, but now seemingly the same. One, an orphan who only had her dreams. The other, a princess who had everything but. Or perhaps, their roles had been different than what they expected, and they were always destined to be the same. They were now both orphans, princess being a false title.

The tale had only begun for them both. Two hearts now able to share similar wounds, but unable to understand one another.

The orphan was now a temporary knight, tasked with protecting the princess who now held her title. Princess never really existing, but only masking the truth behind her destiny. What lie ahead was shrouded in the darkness of uncertainty. The only way to see what rested inside, was to move forward and light the way with hope. Hope, that everything would get better. Hope, that they could pull together all of the pieces of their shattered lives. Hope, that they could rebuild.

Hope was all they had left.


	5. I'm broken but won't admit it

RWBY

The Princess and the Orphan

_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._

* * *

Throughout history, knights were always depicted as brave, powerful men and women. Highly skilled warriors that had been trained for years, honing their skills and becoming the most powerful assets of the world. It took great honor, skill, bravery, and time to become a knight. Yet it still surprised her that she was now, not only a knight, but the personal guard to the princess.

Could she even be considered that anymore?

With their home far behind them, Ruby had continued traveling along with the princess and the rest of the survivors. She was surprised, and thankful, by how many men, women, and children managed to make it out unharmed. Those who _were_ injured would at least survive, as their injuries weren't too serious. She just wished she could say the same for the brave men and women they left to fight to the death...

Night had long since fallen and Weiss had finally retired for the night. It saddened Ruby, knowing how much trauma Weiss had gone through. Ruby knew how it felt to lose her parents, but with Weiss it was different. When her parents died, Ruby was miles away. Seeing their lifeless bodies was something Ruby was glad she didn't have to experience. She certainly didn't have to come face to face with their killers, who would've been happy to take her out, too. Weiss had not only lost her parents, but her home. Everything she had ever known, taken from her all at once. Ruby was thankful, now more than ever, that she still had Yang. But Weiss. She had no one.

_She has me...if that even counts for anything..._

The younger girl stared at the princess' sleeping form. The white-haired girl had descended into sleep beside the fire pit several others had constructed. It was all they could do. They little food, water, or even blankets and tents. The suddenness of the attack didn't leave them to prepare for the quantities of people that escaped. Weiss herself didn't seem to fond of the idea that she had to sleep on the ground. She did so anyway, without so much as a word. Ruby couldn't blame her. The girl was probably still getting over the shock of what happened. Staring at the girl, Ruby felt the increasing desire to move closer. To remove the loose hairs from her face. To hold her and help her get through all of this inner turmoil.

But she couldn't.

The princess just slept, though not peacefully. Her puffy red eyes and tear-stained face indicated that she had cried before she fell asleep. Ruby hadn't seen her. Schnee don't cry, as Weiss was so fond of telling her. The look on the princess' face wasn't any better. Her brow was furrowed, and she held a frown on her face. Every now and then, Ruby could see her twitch. She must be having a nightmare.

What could she do? Could she do anything at all? Ruby debated waking her up, but something told her that Weiss wouldn't like that. It hurt, having to watch the person she admired most in so much pain. She felt useless. The scar that rested along Weiss' left eye would forever taunt her. Reminding her that she was too slow, too useless to help the girl. It was ironic. She was praised as the fastest person in Vale, but even she couldn't fully protect Weiss. Looking up the sky, Ruby started feeling drowsy. They had walked for hours, the events from earlier having exhausted her. Resting her head down on the ground, Ruby took one last glance at the princess before drifting off.

* * *

Morning no longer held the same infuriating meaning it used to. What was once filled with irritation and monotony, had now been replaced by despair and disbelief. At least, that's how it was for Weiss. Waking up just now, sun beating down on her face, the events from the other day still plagued her mind. Closing her eyes, she wished it was all just some terrible nightmare. That the moment she re-opened them, she'd be back in her room at the castle with her long to-do list for the day. She knew that, when she did, nothing would be different. Her kingdom would still be gone. Parent's dead, and everything she'd known, lost. She opened her eyes and saw exactly what she knew she would. A fire that had been put out some time ago, and the sleeping form of her 'personal guardian'. Her hand had found its way to the scar on her left eye and she scoffed.

This girl wasn't a very good guardian.

Weiss shook her head. No, that wasn't fair. If Ruby hadn't been there, she knew she'd be dead now. Just like her parents. If Ruby hadn't stepped in when she did, that blade would've pierced her heart. Thinking about the attack, another thought struck Weiss.

Myrtenastr.

They had rushed to safety so quickly, everything happening so fast, she had forgotten to grab her precious rapier from the floor of her room. The one thing she cherished most had also been left behind. She had to go and retrieve it. Would the enemy still be there? It didn't matter. If anyone stood between her and the rapier, she wouldn't hesitate to eradicate them completely. Weiss stood, straightening her back and taking a quick look around. She had a general idea of what direction they had come from. Before she could move, she was greeted by Ruby.

"Weiss! You're awake!"

The princess rolled her eyes. She didn't even have to turn around to see the big smile on the other girls face. She was so loud and happy. Even after everything that had just happened, it confused her. Though, that was before she noticed the exhausted look she had. The slightly wavering smile. It seemed so fake. Just hiding the real sadness and uncertainty. "Hello Ruby. Did you sleep well?" Weiss asked, trying to be polite.

"Y-yeah! As well as anyone can without a bed or anything." Ruby started fiddling with the fabric of her sleeping bag. "These sleeping bags aren't exactly built for comfort...So...What about you?..."

Weiss didn't turn around to reply. Instead, she started walking away, heading back toward the kingdom. "Fine." was all she said as she continued walking.

Ruby was confused. Vacuo was in the other direction. Not only that, but she couldn't just go somewhere without the rest of them. Weiss couldn't be heading back toward Vale, could she? The enemy could still be in the area, or worse, pursuing them at that very moment. Going back could get her killed. "Weiss, wait! Where are you going!?" Ruby called out, running to catch up with her.

"I'm going back to Vale. I left my rapier in the castle and I need to retrieve it."

"Weiss, you can't just go back there. The enemy is probably still around and-"

Weiss didn't want to hear it. No one would ever understand her or how she felt. That rapier was the only thing she had left. The only thing to remind her of everything she'd lost. She couldn't bear to lose it, and no one was going to get in her way. Not the enemy, and certainly not Ruby. She looked around, making sure none of the other citizens were around, or even listening to their conversation. Letting the venom slip with each word, Weiss said "I. Don't. Care. I'm going to Vale to retrieve it, and you're not stopping me. Just stay out of my way and stop pretending to be a knight. Your're not a knight, and you're not my bodyguard. You're just a childish little girl who snuck her way in the middle of _my _combat training. Now leave me to my business."

The words pierced her heart worse than any sword. It was almost like she could literally feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Each word taking another stab and another piece of her heart breaking off. Each word confused Ruby. "Weiss...Where is this coming from? I know we aren't really friends, but you've never acted like this. I understand how you feel right now, but-"

Ruby was cut off by another outburst from Weiss. Everything that had happened, all the stress and despair being taken out on the younger girl. The princess couldn't take it anymore, and hearing someone pretend to understand how she felt was the last straw. Weiss turned around, meeting Ruby's gaze and started yelling.

"Shut up! You have no idea how it feels! I lost my parents, my kingdom, _everything_! You can pretend to understand all you want, but in the end, you don't! That's all you are is a fake! Your not a fighter, you're not a knight, your nothing but another girl who can't tell the difference between dreams and reality! So stop being such a useless dolt and just leave me alone!"

With all the frustration let loose, Weiss started panting. Her gaze never left Ruby, who was standing silently and wide-eyed. The girl seemed frozen aside from her mouth opening and closing. The girl couldn't bring herself to form words. Despite how sad she felt, Ruby couldn't even cry. It was as if she was frozen in time. Without warning, Weiss blinked and found herself face to face with Ruby. With little time to react, a painful stinging sensation erupted in her left cheek and she was now staring at the ground, shocked.

Ruby had just slapped her.

She didn't know why she did it. Her body just moved on its own. She felt a flurry of emotions, ranging from sadness, to anger and everything in between. She just moved forward and her hand swung up to Weiss' face. Tears were now falling from her eyes as she started yelling back. "I understand more than you think, because I lost my parents too!"

Weiss finally managed to look Ruby in the eyes again, eyes wide with shock. Ruby hung her head, letting the tears continue to fall as she continued. "My parents died fighting in a war years ago. I was just a little girl at the time...they left to serve and...never came back...your mother and father were quick to help out, letting us keep our home for free and sending caretakers to watch over us...so I know, more than _anybody_, how you feel right now."

Weiss relaxed a bit, feeling the shame wash over her. She had stepped way out of line when she yelled at Ruby, but it didn't matter. She still had to get her rapier back, and Ruby would only get in the way. She was shocked once again when the sound of metal colliding with the ground reached her ears. Ruby had thrown myrtenastr on the ground.

"I made sure I grabbed it before we left because I knew how much it meant to you...because of how I feel about you...but everything you just said...that's how you really feel, isn't it? I won't get in your way anymore, and I'm sure you can protect yourself."

Weiss said nothing, even as Ruby started walking away and left her behind. The princess didn't even bother picking up her rapier. The only thing running through her mind was what Ruby said. How Ruby had slapped her after she had screamed at her. How she was now leaving her behind. But it was for the best. Weiss never needed anyone before, and she didn't need anyone now. The guilt in her gut would pass over time. Pushing the feelings aside, Weiss approached her blade and tenderly picked it up off the ground. She wiped the dirt from the hilt and looked in Ruby's direction.

She felt bad, but oh well. She'd get over it. Weiss was a big girl, who'd been trained by the best. She could handle herself.

* * *

The next morning, the survivors of the Vale Tragedy continued moving forward. The horses moved at a slow, but even pace, with many citizens following alongside them. Ruby continued walking alongside the caravan opposite Weiss'. She hadn't so much as looked at the princess since the incident the other day. Or rather, Weiss hadn't even left her caravan. Probably trying to avoid her as much as she was. Why was Weiss so cold? Sure, she lost her parents and everything, but Ruby had done nothing but try to help. She even remembered to grab her rapier before leaving the kingdom. So why did she say all of that? Why did she just sit there, even after Ruby gave her the rapier back? These questions plagued Ruby's mind as she walked, nearly bumping into a few people and muttering small apologies.

"Is there something on your mind, young knight in training?" Came a male voice. Ruby eeped and nearly jumped at the unexpected sound. Looking to her right, she saw the hefty man, who she now knew as Vacuo knight and representative Peter Port, was looking at her. Ruby thought about his question and looked to the ground.

"N-no sir. It's...it's nothing I can't handle." Ruby replied, keeping her eyes trained on the dirt road. Port furrowed his brows and watched as Ruby began speeding up, moving passed the caravan. Ordering the horse to move a bit faster, he rejoined her side.

"Dear girl. There is no such thing as handling things yourself when amongst your fellow men and women in arms. I may look like an intimidating and powerful knight."

Ruby couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, covering her mouth to try and hide it, so as to not disrespect the man.

"But I'm also a wise older man, who knows how to listen. Especially to my fellow knights."

At this, Ruby looked down at the ground bitterly, the title leaving a sour taste in her mouth. In a low voice that Port almost missed, Ruby muttered, "Not as far as _some_ people are concerned..."

Ruby clenched her fists, her argument with Weiss invading her mind once more. She struggled to keep a hold of her emotions, trying not to make a fool of herself in front of someone with a status like Ports.

"You mean the princess-"

"She's just so difficult!" Ruby blurted out.

So much for that.

"All she's done since we've met is berate and belittle me and everything I do...We've been training together for about a month, now...sure, we're not always training at the same time, but she _still_ finds time to criticize every aspect of it." Ruby huffed, straightening her back and put on a scowl.

"You complete dunce! You're stance is too tight! Don't you know _anything!?" _Ruby mocked in a Weiss like tone. "Hey, dolt! If you're done with your beginners tutorial for _schoolyard_ fighting, then perhaps you could get out of the way! While you're at it, why don't you shine my shoes, or wipe the sweat off my forehead? Or maybe even bow down and kiss the very soil that I grace each footstep upon!?"

Port rose an eyebrow, to which Ruby blushed and looked away.

"She...didn't actually say those last parts..." She mumbled.

Port chuckled, refocusing his sight on the road ahead of them. The two stayed in silence for a few moments while Port considered his response. Ruby started letting the anxiety wash over her, thinking that his silence meant she'd just embarrassed herself. What was she thinking, talking about the princess like that? Surely he'd be revoking her knight in training title from her, officially this time. Though, when he started speaking, she felt somewhat surprised.

"From what Ozpin has told me, I know the princess can be quite a difficult lass to deal with."

Ruby looked at him, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Ms. Schnee is from royal blood. Her background and upbringing make it quite difficult to be around normal civilians. But Ms. Schnee was always an odd one. Where many royals would gladly accept the affections and servitude of their people, Ms. Schnee never had. She prefers to serve herself, and shuns herself away from the affections of others. Quite a peculiar girl indeed."

Ruby scowled and look ahead. "Yeah, no kidding..." she muttered.

"My advice to you, young knight in training, is do not fear the princess. Do not accept anothers views of you as fact. I've known Opzin for many years, and always trusted his judgement. If he saw something special in you, then it must be there." Port smiled, and looked down at Ruby, who looked back. "It is up to _you_ and no one else, to find it."

Ruby smiled appreciatively and nodded. Her back straightened and she continued forward with a type of confidence she didn't posses only moments ago.

* * *

Night had long since fallen, and they'd found quite a large clearing alongside a river to rest at. Everybody took the opportunity to wash their clothes, restock their water supply, and even gather fish for food. They'd been traveling for a few days now, and were nearly at their destination in Vacuo. Port watched as everyone laughed and ate, while children played. He noticed Ruby was over by the river, teaching the kids, as well as a few adults, how to fish with a man made spear. They were all amazed as Ruby managed to snag two fish in a single go. He noticed the wide smile on Ruby's face that was highly contagious. Off to the left side of them, he noticed Weiss, quite a distance away. She was dipping a rag into the river, with Myrtanstr resting in her lap. Deciding now to be as good a time as any, he began approaching the princess.

Weiss calmly wrung the water from her rag, letting the cool water drip back into the lake. She gently grabbed myrtenastr off of her lap and began cleaning it. It wasn't _really_ dirty, as she hadn't really used it in a few days. No, it was merely a habit she picked up. One that helped keep her calm and relaxed, allowing her to think clearly. However, the sudden sound of footsteps approaching made her nervous, jumping up immediately with her rapier at the ready. When she noticed it was only Port, she relaxed.

"Good evening, princess." He said, bowing to her slightly. Weiss sighed at the title, but curtsied as she replied.

"Good evening, Sir Port."

"Mind if I speak with you for a few moments?" He asked. Weiss simply nodded, opting to sit back down and resume her cleaning. Port took the place beside her and watched her slowly clean the intricate extrusions on her weapons hilt. Looking back to the lake, he said "You seem to be doing well, all things considered."

From the corner of his eye, he could see her cleaning pick up speed as she spoke. "I've had several days to come to terms with what has happened...I've accepted it, and realize that there's naught I can do to change it." she said, with little emotion. When she finished speaking, Port noticed that her movements slowed down to their original pace.

Odd.

"Tis' a very mature way to look at it, dear girl. Even so, we should never truly forget those that we've lost." He said, keeping an eye on her movements. She nodded in response, but kept at the same pace.

Strange.

To test a theory, he said, "A lesson I feel even Ms. Rose had learned far too soon."

With the mention of Ruby, Weiss' movements picked up again, and her brow furrowed.

Now he understood.

"That dolt is not fit to become a knight, let alone my bodyguard. She's childish, unrefined, and quite frankly, she's just wasting _both_ of our times." She replied, bitterly. Her movements kept the same faster pace as before. Port remained silent for a moment, carefully thinking about how to go about his response. After a few moments passed, he uttered his reply.

"On the contrary, my dear lady, but I fear that it is _you_ who is wasting your time." Port said, rather boldly.

Rather than increasing her cleaning speed, she stopped all together. Instead, she quickly and angrily turned to him. "_Excuse_ me!? Are you insinuating that I am not fit for combat!? I'll have you know that I have been training with Sir Ozpin for over a _year_, and have all but _mastered_ the use of my rapier! The nerve-"

"With all due respect, m'lady, but I never said anything about combat." Port interrupted.

With that, Weiss shut her mouth, but her gaze remained angry and settled on him. Port hadn't even turned to look at her, and through his bushy eyebrows, she couldn't even tell if he was looking at her through the corners of his eyes.

"You'd been brought up and raised as a princess. Everything you could ever want, you've received. Whether you've wanted it or not, it's the life you've received. As a result, I see a young, rebellious girl, who can only look to her _own_ goals and future, and refuses to acknowledge anything else that stands before her. Even if it means treating people like lesser beings. Am I wrong?" Now, Port was looking at her, questioningly. He knew the answer, but he wanted to see if Weiss could admit to it on her own. He was sorely disappointed.

"Absolutely wrong! I have done nothing but-"

"Belittle and berate a young girl who doesn't have the same skill level in a month, than you have after a year?"

Weiss remained silent.

"Ozpin saw potential in you as a fighter. While he may have been ordered to train you by the king and queen, he wouldn't devote so much time into refining someone with nothing to refine. That same potential, he sees in Ms. Rose as well. In the past few weeks I've been visiting in Vale, I've seen Ms. Rose train. She's faster than any knight I've ever seen. Her outlook on life is very much refreshing in this dark world. Rather than bring her down, why don't you try and be the leader your kingdom...your _parents_ believed you could be, and help her grow _with _you?"

With that, Port left the princess to think about what he said. Weiss stared at the lake for a few minutes, before returning to cleaning her weapon. She never _asked_ to be a leader. She didn't _want _to be. It wasn't her fault that she'd been born into royalty. It wasn't her fault that her parents were gone, leaving her to pick up the pieces where they left them. However...she thought about what Ruby had said to her the other day. This young girl certainly hadn't asked for her own parents to be gone. She also knew that she didn't ask to be her bodyguard. She knew that Ruby wanted to become a knight, which even Weiss would admit was admirable. Weiss still didn't want the girl to be her bodyguard. Not because of her, but because she could take care of herself and wished that people could see that.

Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, Weiss, reluctantly, made a decision. Getting up, she went to return to her people and rest.

* * *

Their travels had finally come to an end. Vacuo was finally within reach. While not as beautiful as Vale, it was still a sight to behold. While Vale had taken refuge at the bottom of a beautiful ravine, Vacuo had been built into the mountainside at the edge of the forest. The mountain gave them a tactical advantage over any attackers, which contributed to their long survival. The military forces in Vacuo weren't the most powerful, which had been why Vale would often supply them with weapons and armor.

The mountainside had various caves, tunnels and pathways. Various buildings were also built along the base and a large tower was present at the top. A large gate surrounded the entire mountain base, restricting access to the kingdom. The horses were kept at the stables, located outside the kingdom, which forced them to continue on foot. It was a long walk through the primary tunnels, but they had been met with an amazing view. Vacuo's real beauty lied inside the mountain. Much like Vale, the kingdom was bountiful with water, large lakes scattered throughout the area. The kingdom lied at the heart of the large cave, illuminated beautifully by a large opening at the top of the mountain where the tower erupted from.

This new, beautiful kingdom was their new home. This time, Ruby and Weiss both hoped they'd be able to fight for it.


	6. Can't escape what you are

**Let me know if there are any mistakes. I've typed this up with Apache open office, as my Microsoft Word is no longer operating properly. I'm still not used to this program, so the formatting/spelling/grammar may be off. **

**RWBY**

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

The Aristocratic Nation of Vacuo was astonishingly beautiful, Weiss had to admit. But truly, she didn't care for it. It wasn't Vale, and wasn't her home. It didn't house the people she truly cared for. Didn't have her mother and father, who are now long gone. Ozpin wasn't here, but back in Vale, still fighting. That's where SHE should be. Fighting for her kingdom with her trusty rapier in hand. Not walking beside the common folk in a foreign kingdom, clutching her rapier that was now nothing more than a bloody momento of despair and destruction.

She was currently walking silently through the Aristocratic Nation alongside Ruby and Port. After leading the citizens to where they would be counted and admitted to their temporary living arrangements, here she was being lead to the council of the nation. As if her title of 'princess' still mattered. It didn't. Not to her at least.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at Ruby. Her 'bodyguard', as it were. While she still didn't care much for this annoying girl, part of her was thankful for her. If it weren't for her, myrtenastr would have been left behind. She might even be dead. And this one, sole little girl, didn't seem to care about her title like the others. Anyone else would immediately bow before her feet, offering her their bed if she so much as yawned. She suspected that Ruby might do the same, but out of genuine kindness. Be that as it may, the second she go the chance, she'd be rid of her. Perhaps she could find a way to have the girl admitted into Vacuo's ranks as a knight in training. At least that way, she wouldn't seem ungrateful, and Ruby could still live out her dream.

At least until her inevitable demise in that line of work.

Weiss shook those thoughts from her head. She didn't want to dwell on anything of the sort after what they'd been through.

_Focus, Weiss_.

They were lead into a large, castle like building and into a large, empty room. The room was lit by four hanging chandeliers, seemingly built from the finest golds and silvers. Around the perimeter of the room were several small, waist high wooden walls, arranged into a square shape until the arch at the farthest end by the doors. Attached to these walls were various seats, seemingly made from some of the most comfortable pellicle type materials. In front of these seats was one long table along the length of the chair arrangement, with an extra table in the center. Along the back wall was a single, taller chair that had it's own table.

The entire room was empty, aside from themselves, the guards who brought them here, and a lone woman who turned around when the entered. She had shoulder length blonde hair, styled in such a way that resembled that of a librarian of sorts. Weiss felt like she recognized the woman from somewhere, but Ruby's loud voice both confirmed these suspicions and broke her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Glynda!"

Weiss watched in confusion as Ruby rushed forward and trapped the surprised woman into a spine crushing hug. She also took note of how Ruby almost seemed to be in tears. Just what was this woman-Glynda, to her?

It took her a moment, but Glynda eventually returned the hug, offering the young girl a small, almost invisible smile. "It's good to see you again, Ms. Rose. But tell me, what are you doing here? This room is being prepped for an important council meeting, so you can't play around here."

The sound of Port clearing his throat grabbed her attention.

"Ms. Rose was appointed by Ozpin as Ms. Schnee's personal bodyguard. According to protocol involving diplomats from other countries and kingdoms, Ms. Schnee is required to have two personal guards present with her. Them being myself, and Ms. Rose." He clarified.

This information caught the older woman off guard. Pushing the still hug-happy Ruby back a bit, Glynda looked her in the eyes. "At what point did you begin training as a knight? You're far too young for such a thing, let alone being a guard for the princess."

Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted as a group of people started shuffling their way into the room. Before they could do anything, she felt a gust of wind whip past her as a tall man with green hair began greeting them.

"Ah, Peter! Good to see you again, my old friend! I've heard about the tragedy that befell our old home, dreadful, simply dreadful!" The man spoke quickly. Port chuckled and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm doing fine, Bartholomew. We were successfully able to save as many people as we could, including young Ms. Schnee." He responded, gesturing to Weiss. Before she could so much as blink, he zipped toward her, now towering over her.

"Ah yes, it's good to make your acquaintance, Lady Schnee. What befell your parents is simply tragic, tragic! Tell me, how do you fare?" He spoke quickly. It took her a moment before she could process what he was saying.

"I am doing just fine, thank you." She said, albeit with a bit more venom than she meant to. "I'm simply trying to put this all behind me and not dwell on it."

He seemed to like this answer and stood straight. "Yes, very good! You should never dwell on history. Don't live in the past, I always say, but learn from it! Lest you repeat the same mistakes, be it they're your own or others. But I digress, come sit, sit! We have much to discuss!" That said, he seemed to be seated in a blink of an eye. Everyone else was seated silently until the man who sat at the head of the group spoke up.

"This is the girl?" The man asked, gesturing to Weiss. Glynda nodded.

"Yes sir. This is the princess of Vale, Lady Weiss Schnee. She is currently being accompanied by her acting guard Peter Port, and personal body guard Ruby Rose." Glynda responded, taking a seat beside Bartholomew.

"This young girl?" He asked inquiringly, looking at Ruby. Weiss could tell that Ruby shrunk under his gaze and for once, she didn't blame her. "Tell me, lass, how many years are you?"

"Uh...I'm...f-fifteen?" Ruby replied nervously, shifting in her seat.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "A bit young for such a task. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"If I may, councilmen Arder. Ms. Rose has been trained by Sir Ozpin himself, and appointed as her personal guard during the crisis of Vale. Sir Ozpin saw great potential in her, and I think we would do well to trust the mans judgment." Port intervened, nearly jumping out of his seat. He turned his head toward Ruby, nodding at her. Assuring her that things would be fine.

Councilmen Arder leaned back in his chair, head tilted slightly and eyebrow rose. "Interesting. So Ozpin himself chose this young girl? While I can't say that I agree, I'll trust the mans judgement for now. However, we have other business to discuss, so I must politely ask that you retake your seat, Peter."

Port nodded before sitting back down beside Weiss.

The room remained silent as Arder began shuffling through various papers on his desk. Every now and then, Weiss could see his brows furrow as he read their contents before addressing the rest of the room.

"Before we begin, I would like to say that what has befallen the Kingdom of Vale is simply a tragedy. One that we wish had never happened. In their darkest time, we shall do whatever we can to help our fallen brothers in their time of need. At the time of this meeting, we have an estimated number of over seven hundred survivors."

Hearing that number allowed relief to wash over Weiss and Ruby. Perhaps things weren't really as bad as they had seemed. After all, over sever hundred people survived.

"According to various reports, it appears that the death toll lies at over two-hundred confirmed deaths, with potentially more unknown to us, as well as over forty listed as MIA, both civilian and soldiers. Of this list includes Sir Ozpin. Such a shame." Arder said, shaking his head.

Both Ruby and Weiss deflated at that, as did everyone else in the room who knew him. Weiss hadn't truly realized just how well known her teacher had been.

"For the time being, all surviving citizens of the kingdom will be spread out through our land in any place that has vacancies. Many hotels will be allowing a temporary free stay, and many of our own citizens have already offered up their own homes for families in need."

Ruby smiled after hearing that. It was amazing to see a neighboring nation offer them so much help when they don't have to. Perhaps things could get better after all.

"We've also contacted several of our best builders to begin construction on other housing until it is determined safe to begin rebuilding in Vale. That being said, we'll need to add a new representative to the council until such a time."

"Pardon me, councilmen Arder." another man interrupted. He was a shorter, older man, seemingly in his fifties. "But for what purpose would we need to add another? Surely we have an efficient number as is."

The others seemed to nod in agreement.

"Because, Councilmen Rei, we each sanction of our nation holds some sort of representative, ranging from businesses, represented by yourself, religious, or otherwise. Now that our nation is currently taking in over seven hundred more inhabitants, we will need a representative to give them a voice, some form of government, and above all, keep them calm. In a time like this, we cannot leave a chance to chaos." Arder argued.

"That being said, our new addition for the time being shall be Ms. Schnee, as she is-"

Arder was cut off by a loud slam. Everyone looked over at Ruby and Weiss, the latter having slammed her hands on the table and rose from her seat. Her expressions was that of anger and frustration, ice blue eyes seeming to freeze over everyone in the room.

"I absolutely refuse! I will not allow anyone, no matter their status or position of power, decide what I shall and shall not do!"

The room remained frozen, both out of shock and mild fear. Port kept his gaze on Arder, who's expression was surprisingly calm. It reminded Ruby a bit of Ozpin, somehow calm in even the most stressful or surprising of situations.

"Ms. Schnee. You're heinous outburst aside, your kingdom is in dire need of guidance, and it would be best for someone from Vale to supply them with such. While I normally would not even consider someone as young, and clearly spoiled such as you, the only other person who could be considered is Sir Ozpin. And as you can see." Arder paused to motion to the rest of the room. "He is not currently present."

"I don't-"

"Uh, Weiss..."

Weiss turned to glare furiously at Ruby, who was currently tugging on her sleeve slightly. "What, you insufferable dolt!?"

It was only then that she noticed the several guards currently armed and pointing their blades in her direction. They were so close, Weiss was afraid to swallow, feeling that would be enough for them to cleave her in two.

"Could you, um...p-please sit down so the angry men with the pointy things stop pointing them at us?"

Weiss could feel herself sweating, but she did not move, eyes still fixated on the blades only inches from her face.

"I agree with your guard. Please, Ms. Schnee. Retake your seat, and if you act such a way again, I will have no problem calling for a vote to exile every member of your kingdom."

That was enough to get Weiss' focus off the blades and turn to stare at him, wide eyed.

"Whether you like it or not, you were born and raised as a ruler. You're parents died, not only for your kingdom, but for _you_ and entrusted their future, to _you_. They need you, and you have no choice but to help them."

Though she said nothing, the way she slowly sat down was enough of an answer.

"Very good. Now then, perhaps we can move along without further incident, hm? Now, considering you're young in age and unfamiliar with Vacuonian law, we will need to assign someone to instruct you on how we operate. Is anyone here willing to take up the mantle?"

Without missing a beat, Glynda stood. "I am, sir. I know enough to teach Ms. Schnee everything she needs to know and, given that I'm originally from Vale myself, feel that it would be easier and she be more receptive to my teachings."

Weiss kept her gaze low, but mumbled something that nobody could make out.

"Did you say something, Ms. Schnee?" Arder asked.

It was only at this point that Weiss looked up from the table, shooting an almost pleading look. "What about my combat training? In Vale, I was being trained by Ozpin, and I would very much like to continue."

Arder shot her a confused look, raising his eyebrow. "You have no need for such training, Ms. Schnee. You already have more combat training than most in this very room, and with your teachings, you will have no time for such things."

Ruby took a quick glance at Weiss, only to see the girl struggling with her emotions. She returned her gaze to the table, seemingly glaring at it so hard, she thought it would self combust. The princess was gritting her teeth, struggling not to cause another outburst. Ruby felt sorry for the princess, but knew there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"However, on the topic of training, I would also recommend that Peter continue training Ms. Rose. I still hold my doubts that she is capable enough to protect Ms. Schnee, and highly recommend finding a second guard. Are there any complaints?" Arder asked.

The census in the room was a resounding no. Pleased with the outcome, Arder finished up.

"Very well. Glynda Goodwitch shall be in charge of teaching Ms. Schnee everything she needs to know about being on the council, while Peter Port shall finish the training of Knight in Training Ruby Rose. We shall hold a follow up meeting in two weeks time, and with that, I call this meeting to a close. Good to day to you all."

With that, everyone in the room stood and began shuffling out of the room. Ruby could see that Weiss was still clearly upset by the ruling. Before she could say something, (whether it would've helped or made things worse, she didn't know) Glynda had approached them both.

"Ms. Schnee. We will begin your teachings tomorrow morning. Be up at sunrise and I will come collect you and Ms. Rose." Weiss wordlessly nodded, allowing Glynda to return her attention to Ruby. "And Ms. Rose, if you would follow me, I know someone that will be thrilled to see you after this long month."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, confused. "Who?"

Glynda merely smiled at her. "Your sister."

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and the length of this chapter. I started running out of steam, as I really don't know much about political jargin, and began making this a pain to write. The next chapter should be much easier and back to my usual 4-5k. I've also uploaded the two back-story chapters so that Ruby's reaction to Glynda would make sense. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Update: While working on the next chapter, I've been keeping tabs on the reviews to see if anyones had any problems with the chapters I've re-written that I need to keep in mind while writing. However, it seems that the site has been having issues for the past couple of days with reviews not posting. I can't respond to reviewers easily, as the reply links in my emails don't work with this issue. Therefore, after you guys review, feel free to PM me with your thoughts on the chapter or the story as a whole and I'll be able to respond easily until this problem is fixed. **


	7. I can teach you

**Before I start this chapter, I want to express my gratitude to all of you for helping me get this story to where it is. As of the time I'm writing this, the story is finally at the 300 follow milestone. That's insane, despite my disappearance for so long. There are several authors in this FanFiction community that I look up to in terms of writing, namely authors like Sangheilitat, Momoxtoshiro, Elfenlied, NobleMeta, The Last Sonata, and Mytotinzi to name a few, and I hope that at some point, this story can stand in the same league as some of the things that they have written. Stories like Vengeance, Can you Feel my Heart, Red Like Blood or Rush. However, more importantly, I'd like to thank you all for helping this story get to where it is, and not just in the follow and fave count, but in quality. While I'm not the greatest writer in the world, not even close, but it's thanks to you guys that my writing has improved from where I started with the long since deleted "The Bounty" and the development hell that "Forced Attraction" has found itself in. If it wasn't for you guys' reviews and criticisms, like those from the aforementioned Sangheilitat, my writing would still absolutely suck and I wouldn't be growing as a writer. The 'grammar natzi's' are honestly welcome to an extent, because it does help me try to kick my bad habits that still slip every now and then. I love writing stories, building worlds, and just being creative, but I also love seeing you guys getting enjoyment out of what I do. And I hope that when this story concludes in 13 or so more chapters, you guys will have enjoyed the entire ride and continue to support my writings.**

**But you guys came here for the story, not the ramblings of a socially awkward 22 year old, right? So here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Princess and the Orphan**

_Terms you should know before reading: _

_Crooked-Nose Knave: Classless and ridiculous. _

_Goatish: Horny_

_Full-gorged: Sex Glutton_

_Wench-Whore_

_Harpy: Term used for someone with a high temper._

* * *

Ruby landed hard on the ground, her rear roughly making contact with the dirt before her whole body was lifted off the ground. She could hardly breathe, and her whole torso felt as though it was being crushed slowly and painfully. She tried shaking her body out of whatever it was that was ensnaring her, but to no avail. Her legs were kicking wildly, desperately trying to gain enough traction on something, _anything,_ to help her get free. She could slowly feel her life fading away as her breathing turned to small, shuddering gasps for air. Was this really how her life was going to end? Not on the field of battle, but slowly being crushed to death?

"Y-Yang...please...air..."

Her sister was infamous for underestimating her own strength. Years of working out, mixed with her blacksmith work gave her very well defined muscles that she had a habit of forgetting she had. Especially when it came to hugging her younger sister. That was why, the second she saw that Ruby was ok, she literally tackled her to the ground and proceeded to crush her rib-cage with the force of her hug.

"But I was so worried!" Yang cried, loosening her grip enough for Ruby to squirm her way out.

_Freedom! _Ruby thought, taking in large gasps of air.

"I was just about to make my way back home when we heard about what happened. We were told to stay put and I-I wasn't sure that you were Ok. I-I thought you might've died, o-or taken prisoner, or something!"

Ruby cut the blonde off by punching her in the arm, setting her off balance.

"Ow! Ruby, what the hell!?" She replied, rubbing her slightly pained arm. Ruby's punch wasn't particularly hard, but it still caught her off guard. Yang's face was still stricken with tears as she stared at Ruby, eyes narrowed slightly. Ruby merely crossed her arms, pouting as she looked away.

"You would've known if you came home when you were _supposed_ to..."

Realization dawned on Yang as she sported an apologetic look. She rubbed the back of her head, staring a bit at the ground as she responded. "Y-yeah, sorry about that..."

Ruby looked at her sister from the corner of her eye. On one hand, she _was_ angry with her sister for not coming home, or even commissioning a letter to be sent by bird to Vale. But with recent events, all things considered, she's actually glad her sister hadn't been in Vale. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head in an attempt to shut out the impending thoughts. She didn't know _what_ she would do if she lost Yang in that attack, and she certainly doesn't want to start thinking about it _now_. She sighed.

_What's important is that she's safe._

"Soo...what exactly were you doing all this time? Your trip lasted an extra month." Ruby asked, now looking at her sister with a look of understanding.

Yang looked up from the ground and shrugged. "I got offered a ton of work while I was here that I couldn't pass up." She grinned and held a fist to her chest. "You know me. Someone gives me an order and I have to fill it." She lowered her hand back to her side and shrugged. "Besides, a lot of it wasn't even for weapons. Some people just wanted help fixing up their homes and stuff. I...kinda saw it as an opportunity to expand my skill set."

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "And you didn't think to send a message or anything? You know~. To tell your one and_ only_ _little sister_ that you weren't going to be home for a while?~" Ruby said in a sing song tone to tease her sister.

Yang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of head once more. "I...didn't exactly think that through, huh?"

"Nnope." Ruby said, popping the 'p' and sticking her tongue out. Yang chuckled and walked by her sister, rubbing her hair as she did so.

"You're such a dork." Giggled the older sibling, Ruby pouting and trying to fix her tussled hair, making Yang sport a huge grin. "Come on, I think Ms. Glynda's tired of waiting for us. Let's go check out the swanky new place we'll be staying at."

Ruby kept her pout firmly in place until realization dawned on her. "Uh...Yang? About that..."

* * *

"No way! _You're_ the princess' bodyguard!?"

Ruby chuckled nervously at her sisters sudden outburst of disbelief. She opted to just tell Yang when they got to Glynda's, figuring it would be best for Yang to see for herself. Sure enough, when they had gotten back, Weiss was already studying up on whatever books Glynda kept on Vacuonian law. She was trying to do so _peacefully_, but the obnoxious, loud blonde had so daringly put an end to that. The princess was seated at a large desk on the far wall of the room, a book on Vacuonian law and a candle close by. There were two beds on either side of the desk, with a couch on the opposite end of the room. She was gritting her teeth and her finger nails dug into the dark wood of the desk. She had her back turned to the two girls, leaving them oblivious to her frustration and anger.

"Yang, try not to be so loud!" Ruby reprimanded, then crossing her arms. "Besides, why's it so hard to believe that _maybe_ I happen to be a very capable kn-gah!" Ruby's words had been cut off as her sister flicked her on the forehead. Ruby was now rubbing the forming red mark, glaring daggers as her sister, who merely snickered in response.

"I'll believe it when I see it, lil' seedling."

Ruby looked mortified and turned red in the face at the use of the nickname. "Yaaang!" Ruby whined. "How long are you going to call me that!?"

Yang just chuckled, moving over and all but jumping onto the couch. "Whenever you finally grow up and become a full fledged Rose." Out of the corner of her eye, Yang finally took notice of the other girl in the room, who was sitting at the desk shaking for some odd reason.

"So, you gonna introduce us, or what?"

Ruby sighed and nodded. "Right. Yang, this is Weiss." She said, motioning to the girl at the desk. "And Weiss, this is my sister, Yang."

She was somewhat confused when Weiss didn't budge or turn around. She didn't even acknowledge them and continued doing whatever it was she was doing. Ruby furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side. Her sister, however, got up from the couch and took a few steps toward the princess.

"Aw, come on. Lighten up a bit, Frosty. Just cause you're royalty, it doesn't mean you can't associate with us _lowly_ peasants, right?" Yang mocked.

While Weiss did finally turn around, it wasn't for the reason they expected. They could see the fire in the pale girls eyes as she glared, first at Ruby, then to Yang. Her teeth were clenched so hard, ruby thought they may disintegrate at any given moment.

"I'm _trying_ to study for my new duties." Weiss snarled.

_Try to keep calm, Weiss. Remember what happened when you burst at the council meeting._

Weiss took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, failing slightly. "So I would _appreciate_ it, if you would simply keep your introductions to yourself, and give. Me. Some. Peace."

Ruby felt the tension in the room growing, looking between the angry, glaring princess, and her...oddly grinning sister.

"Wow, _someones_ wound up. What's wrong, frigid-harpy? Council didn't give you the harem you're used to?"

Ruby's eyes shot wide open, mouth agape just..._staring_ at her sister, who was grinning proudly. She hesitated at first, but finally turned to look at Weiss. She was shocked to see small amounts of blood dripping from her mouth. She stared at her for a moment only to finally notice that she was, quite literally, biting her tongue, face an impeccable red color.

"You...crooked-nose knave! How _dare_ you insist that I am some goatish, full-gorged, wench! I'll have you know that I am as _pure_ as the day I was born! Not like _you_ would know anything about that. Judging from your appearance, I wouldn't be surprised to see you prancing about in some brothel or simply selling your body for coin on the street-"

"Yang!"

Weiss' yelling was cut off by a yell of Ruby's own. Weiss blinked and suddenly saw the blonde getting ready to strike her down with her fists. The only thing that had saved her from the blondes wrath was Ruby's quick reflexes, pulling Yang's arms behind her back. She looked ready to throw Ruby off of her until the door to their room suddenly swung open, revealing a rather angry looking Goodwitch. Getting a sense of what the situation actually was, Glynda strode over toward Yang, standing between her and Weiss. Yang looked up at her, still scowling, but Glynda glared right back.

"Xiao Long. I suggest that you take a moment to calm yourself down before _I_ do something that I'll regret." She said, calmly. Yang's right arm twitched, alerting Ruby to her sisters still blazing fury. She tightened her hold on her sisters arms, digging her left foot in the floor and pulling back a bit, gaining as much distance from Weiss as she could.

"Yang, stop it. You shouldn't have been insulting Weiss in the first place." Ruby said, still struggling to pull the girl back. After a moment, it began getting easier to pull the blonde away, eventually allowing her to seat her back on the couch. Ruby let out a sigh of relief, and Glynda softened her stance. Weiss crossed her arms and huffed.

"Serves her-"

"You be quiet too, Weiss." Ruby spoke coldly, slightly startling the princess.

"I may be your bodyguard, and maybe _I _even see us as friends. But don't _ever_ insult my sister, or call her a wench, again."

The only response she got was a scowl before Weiss turned back around and returned to her studies, prompting Ruby to shake her head. Glynda closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now, Xiao Long. So long as I don't hear another word about this confrontation, you're more than welcome to stay here with Ruby. However, seeing as there are only two beds, you'll have to make due with the couch."

Yang nodded silently, glaring a hole in the back of Weiss' head, which earned her a punch in the arm from Ruby. The look on her face read 'cut it out'.

"Now that this is all over with, I suggest you all get some rest. Ruby, you'll be joining sir Peter Port at the training grounds with the other knights in training. I assume your sister will be joining you to watch."

Yang's mood made a complete 180 as she was suddenly sporting a grin and hugged her sister from where she was seated on the couch. With the awkward standing angle she was in, she struggled to keep standing. "You bet! I can't _wait_ to see all of the awesome stuff the little seedling's learned while I was away!"

Once again, Ruby's face took on a red color. "Yang!"

Glynda just shook her head and turned her attention to Weiss. "As for you, Lady Schnee. You will be accompanying them as well. While you won't be training, it would be good for you to stay close your guard at all times. Once her training is over, you, Ms. Rose and I will begin going over your studies in more detail."

Weiss didn't answer verbally, electing for a nod. This didn't seem to bother Glynda any and she removed herself from the room without another word. Ruby, still feeling awkward about what had just transpired, decided to fake a yawn as she stretched. "Ms. Glynda's right. It's starting to get a bit late, and I'm gonna need as much rest as possible for tomorrow. We should probably just head to bed."

Weiss merely blew out the candle in response before closing her book and walking over to her bed. Yang stretched an arm over her head, her back popping a bit before she simply crashed back down onto the couch, hands behind her head, eyes shut and a smile on her face. Ruby smiled before approaching her own bed on the opposite side of Weiss'. She silently wished the two of them a good night, before quietly getting into bed and thinking about the day.

Her sister was the same, outgoing person she's always been. Quick to tease without thinking, expecting everyone to just take the joke for what it is and laugh. While that was fine with Ruby and some of the other citizens of Vale, Yang just failed to understand that it just didn't work the same way with everybody. Yet, despite all of that, what Weiss had said in response to her teasing wasn't exactly called for, either.

Weiss was still acting a bit like a...well, a princess. She still seemed to look down on other people, despite acting as though she didn't. Ruby was quick to see the hypocrisy in Weiss' character, though at the same time, it was just human. Everyone was a hypocrite at some point in their life, even her. She rolled over in her bed to stare at the princess. Her back was turned to her and she could tell she'd already fallen asleep. Despite how...not cruel, but unkind, Weiss had been, she still felt bad for her. Parents were dead, home destroyed, all of her freedom taken from her. The one thing that she enjoyed in life stripped from her hands...it wasn't a life to live. Everyone back at Vale, whenever they saw Weiss or other powerful nobles, felt envious of them. Wished they could be in their shoes. But Ruby could already tell that it wasn't everything it was cracked up to be, and she wouldn't want to trade places any time in the near future. She wished she could help, but since Weiss was so keen on pushing her away, she resigned herself to her fate. Unable to do anything for her, Ruby fell asleep, trying to think about the excitement of tomorrow.

* * *

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

"_Son of a-"_

_Thud_

"Arc! Are you even _paying_ attention to your training!?" Roared a loud, angry voice.

Ruby felt nervous just _hearing_ him raise his voice at another person. She stood, rigid still, as she watched one of the knight trainers really dig into one of the other trainees. The man wasn't very tall, almost her height. He had a pretty wide nose, small amounts of facial hair along his face and messy, brown hair. The person he was currently yelling at was a small, scraggly blonde haired boy. Ruby arrived at her specified training time to watch a spar between two other trainees. The other trainee, Hail she believes his name was, chose to wore his helmet the whole time for some...strange reason. During the fight, the poor blonde could do nothing but stay on the offensive as Hail just threw strike after strike at him with his training sword. The blonde was able to deflect a few attacks with his shield, but ultimately lost after a boot met his gut, sending him flying onto his rear in the grass. Ruby and everyone in the lines surrounding the makeshift grassy battlefield cringed the second their trainer opened his mouth.

"This is the _fourth_ match you've participated in within the past 2 weeks, and yet you_ still_ can't even land a single hit on your opponent! You can hardly even defend yourself!" roared the trainer. Ruby looked at the blonde, who refused to meet his gaze and stare at the ground.

"But..sir, I'm really try-"

"Don't give me that, Arc! I've not seen you train outside of these sessions a _single_ time! I've even offered to train you personally, and yet you turn me down and have the nerve to perform like _this_!? Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't just throw you out of here right now!?"

Ruby gulped. She kind of wished she could do something for the guy, but there wasn't much a newbie could do or say that would help. In fact, it may only make things worse, both for him and for her. However, the sad look on his face made her rethink that. She took a step forward, opening her mouth to say something when the girl in line next to her strode forward in her stead.

"Actually sir, if I may speak out of line for a moment. But Jaune's actually starting his training with me later this evening."

Ruby stared in astonishment at the girl. She had red hair, a variation brighter than her own highlights, and was incredibly tall. She didn't know who this girl was, but she was glad to see that someone was sticking up for the blonde haired guy. The trainer seemed a bit surprised as well, and seemed to calm down, if only just a bit.

"Nikos, are you _really_ training this guy? I mean, just look at him." he motioned to the blonde, who was still sitting on the ground, head hung low. "He can barely make use of that wimpy little shield of his."

This Nikos girl merely smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, but I do see a bit of potential in him. After all, isn't it our job to train our soldiers to the best of their abilities, so that we may protect those who can't do it themselves?"

The trainer shook his head. "Yes, that's true, but he's wasted effort. It'd probably just be best if we send him home."

Ruby looked around and saw quite a few others nodding in agreement with him, which didn't sit right with her. But this Nikos girl seemed to disagree.

"Trust me, I'm sure I can turn him around. He has potential, he just doesn't see it in himself yet. I promise you, I'll get him training rigorously in no time." Nikos looked over at Jaune, giving him, probably the kindest and sweetest smile Ruby's seen in a long time, and extending her hand to him. After spending so much time around Weiss, and the debacle that occurred last night from Yang, it was refreshing to see such kindness from another person. Jaune seemed to think so as well, returning her smile and accepting her outstretched hand, pulling himself up.

The trainer sighed. "Very well. Anyway, my shift here is up. From now until the end of training today, Sir Peter Port will be your trainer for the day. Train _rigorously." _He said, specifically eyeing Jaune before he took his leave.

As Port took the field and started instructing the new trainees on the techniques that they'll be going over, Yang and Weiss merely watched from the sidelines, with the latter barely showing any interest. Yang decided she was tired of the quiet and stood next to the princess.

"Hey, princess. I just wanted to apologize for last night. It _was_ pretty uncalled for. Friends?" Yang offered sweetly, extending her hand to Weiss. The princess merely looked at her hand, then back up at Yang.

"Please, don't talk to me. I would, honestly, rather talk to _anyone_ else."

Yang normally would've responded with a retort of her own, but an approaching figure from the corner of her eye told her it may very well be funnier if she kept her mouth shut. Almost on cue, the Jaune guy from miserable match earlier came sauntering up to them.

"Why hello there, young ladies. Mind if I, introduce myself?" he asked, feigning a sort of smoothness.

Weiss could see the smirk on Yang's face, giving her a scowl in return. She honestly should have chosen her words more carefully. She looked back at the blonde, glaring at him, hoping he would merely leave. Unfortunately for her, Yang had other plans, primarily to see her squirm.

"Sure! I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this here's my _friend_ Weiss." Yang said, motioning to the girl beside her while trying to hold back her laughter. She mouthed the words 'Anyone, huh?'. Weiss glared at her once more. Before Jaune can proceed with his introduction, Port calls out to him, to which he stumbles and makes his way back over.

"He seemed nice." Yang giggled. Weiss just shook her head and returned her attention to the field when she noticed Ruby taking the center stage with a ginger haired girl. Weiss furrowed her brows as she saw Ruby wielding Ozpin's blade against the orange-haired girls. She could tell from the orange-haired girls confidence and grin that she's rather well trained. Weiss had to question Ports decision to pit Ruby, a still learning newbie, against someone like _that_. She was shocked to see that the initial disadvantage she perceived, was not a disadvantage at _all_. The second the match was called, Ruby simply stood there, her left foot was slightly behind her right, left heel raised slightly. Hips straight forward, shoulders relaxed, center of gravity between the feet, and sword pointing at the incoming girls throat. She almost wished she paid more attention to Ruby's training, if for no other reason than to understand her current choice in stance. Clearly, the other girl didn't understand either, as with this stance, Ruby was able to deflect the incoming strike upward, giving her the chance to bring the sword right back down for her counter-strike. Unfortunately the girl was faster than she looked, and managed to jump back and spin _just enough_ to avoid the strike.

Ruby then immediately jumped back herself to gain as much distance as possible to ready her next strike, entering another stance. This time, the sword was raised above her head, tip facing behind her and her right foot was in front. Ruby somehow managed to do all of that and rush forward faster than the other girl could ready herself for a counter. Ruby swung downward, narrowly missing as the girl as she slid out of the way. Without giving her a chance to attack, Ruby tilted her hands to the opposite end, hopped up and twirled as fast as she could, swinging the sword outward. The other girl was barely able to put her own sword up in time to deflect. The resulting clash, mixed with Ruby's lack of footing or traction from being airborne, caused the blade to fly from her hands. Taking head of the situation, Ruby kept he body low and lunged to the other girls side, placing herself behind her as the girl swung downward. Since Ruby didn't have her sword, the girl had no problems repeating Ruby's action and hopped up to swing. Once again, Ruby kept her body low to the ground, narrowly avoiding the strike, and rolled under the girl just before she hit the ground. Without missing a beat, Ruby lunged and made a dash for her fallen weapon, successfully recovering it before the girl could attack again. When the other girl attacked her again, Ruby was ready and deflected strike after strike. Unfortunatley for her, the other girl had more strength than she did and was not only able to knock the sword from her hands with a downward strike, but dropped the blade at the same time and quickly got into a fist-to-fist stance, moving her right foot back, cocking her right fist before bringing it up into Ruby's gut, sending her onto her back. Before she could recover, there was a blade at her throat, and the match was over.

When Port called the match, the girl offered Ruby her hand and immedately pulled her into a hug, jumping up and down repeatedly, confusing Ruby.

"Ohhh, that was so. Much. _Fun!_ You're reeeaaallly good with your sword, and you're_ so_ fast!"

Ruby, still moving up and down with this girl, weakly responded with a confused, "Thank...you?"

She was saved by a mysterious stranger calling out to the girl. "Nora, I think she's had enough. Please put her down."

Almost immediately, Ruby was literally dropped and the girl hopped away. "Kay Ren!"

Weiss and Yang watched the spectacle in surprise. Weiss more so, as she didn't recall Ozpin ever teaching her those particular stances, as basic as they may have been. Not only that, but she was surprised by how well Ruby was able to adapt to each new situation, and her _speed_. She hated to admit it, but...perhaps this girl really _was_ more skilled than she had initially gave her credit for. Her internal musings, however, were cut short as that Nikos girl began approaching them.

"She's got quite the talent. I hear she's your bodyguard, Lady Schnee?" The girl asked, sweetly.

Weiss merely nodded in response. Yang, on the other hand, gives a more...outgoing and loud response.

"She sure is! Isn't my little seedling something? I'm so proud of her!" Yang cheered. Nikos giggled, offering them a smile.

"Well, my name's Pyrrha. I'm actually already in line to becoming one of the new captains upon completing training. I must say, I'm looking forward to having more people like Ruby among our ranks."

Weiss' interest had peaked at her admission. "Really? A platoon leader before even completing training? How exactly is that possible?"

Pyrrha's scratched the back of her head as she answered. "Well, I'm actually from another kingdom. I'm originally from Mistral, or more accurately, Sanctum. I've already had years of training since I was little and I...guess my reputation precedes me."

Ruby could see the conversation from the corner of her eye, noting how Weiss was actually holding a conversation with that Pyrrha girl. She felt something in her stomach drop at the sight, feeling a bit jealous. She shook the thoughts from her head and returned her attention to Port.

* * *

Training and studying had been finished, everyone having retired for the night. Ruby stayed up a bit, reading with the use of the candle Weiss was using to finish some last minute studying. She still couldn't quite shake the feeling of jealous from earlier, now mixing with her sadness that Weiss couldn't train like she really wanted. That is, until an idea finally crossed her mind.

"Hey...Weiss?" Ruby asked quiets, so as to not disturb her sleeping sister on the couch. Weiss only offered Ruby a glance from the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the book.

"_Yes_, Ruby?" She asked with just a bit of bite.

"Do you, uh...really miss your training?"

That was enough to make Weiss stop reading all together, looking out of the opposite corners of her eyes as she gauged her response. Ruby knew that it was probably a dumb question, as the answer was quite obvious, but she just had to start this conversation somehow. Weiss, however, remembered the conversation with Port and sighed. Ever since they got here, she hated to admit that she hadn't been the kindest individual, save for her conversation with Pyrrha. And Ruby _was_ trying to be friendly.

"Yes, Ruby. I really, really do. But I would thank you, if you did not bring it up _ever_ again."

At this point, Ruby was nervously playing with her fingers as she went over her response in her head.

"Well..why don't you and I just train together at night? Just a few days a week? I may not be the best teacher, but it would be a good way to continue your training somehow, and give us a chance to spend time together, since I consider us to be friends, even if you don't, and I _am_ your guard after all, and...Yeah..."

Ruby didn't know when, but Weiss had begun staring at her. Ruby could see the gears turning in Weiss' head, half expecting a less than favorable retort. However, Weiss merely got up from her seat, blowing out the candle and returning to her own bed. Ruby felt a bit heartbroken but just accepted that as her answer and turned over.

"Sure, Ruby...thank you...for understanding..."

Ruby couldn't help the smile that graced her lips before sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**I've gone back and fixed a few issues with the last chapter (primarily the death count.) Looking into it, the average kingdom should have a range of 10-15,000 citizens. Not 1k. So I've upped that a bit, so the death/survival toll are higher. Thanks to the reviewer for pointing this out. **

**And finally, I will say that not every character will be included. This is mostly the case for side characters, and characters that I just incredibly hate in general. Characters like...Neon Kat... Reese, and Flynt Coal, will not be here. And as much as I like her, Winter won't be coming along for the ride either, as my already established canon debunks her. Sure, I can go with a "Sister I never knew I had" plot, but that's just lazy, at least for Winter, and I've already planned most of the story to the end. She won't fit, and I'm not going to shoehorn her. Cinder will also not be the main villain, nor will it be an OC. You guys will just have to see what I mean as we go. **

**So that being said, what do you guys think of how the characters are shaping up so far? Who do you think will be revealed next? And what roles do you think they'll play? Also, get excited for the next chapter, as we get yet another familiar face coming along for the ride, as well as a bit more of a look at team JNPR (Or PNJR. Jaune won't be the leader, and if anyone is curious as to WHY this is, just message me and I'll explain my reasoning in more depth.)**

**UPDATE: Since this was a guest review, I couldn't PM you, so I'm adding this instead. I probably should have worded or written Glynda's portions differently if that's how it came off, so I apologize for that. But Ruby's not really ordering Weiss around. She simply told her not to call her sister a whore. Glynda is in more of a position of power than Weiss is, and hearing that, Glynda agrees with Ruby that, pretty much both girls need to shut their mouths, essentially. Glynda is also on the council, and has been longer than the newly added Weiss. Letting Yang stay with them, is easy. Yang has been staying at an INN. Remember, she wasn't supposed to be there for as long as she has. Glynda, if everyone remembers, has a history with the girls, as she used to be their caretaker, and would very much like to keep them together if possible. As for following Ruby, instead of the other way around, this is actually temporary. This is only because there is a very odd situation that these two are in. Ruby was not an already established Knight, the only reason she's allowed to continue being her guard is because of Ozpin and Port's words. Weiss has only really needed to follow her guard to her training, because Ruby NEEDS that training to continue being her guard. After that, of which I'll admit I didn't mention and just added now to clear confusion (So thank you for that.) Ruby DID need to follow Weiss to her studying with Glynda. **


End file.
